


Serena's Surety

by Brittrbrashear



Series: Serena's Story [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/pseuds/Brittrbrashear
Summary: Fifth year has plenty of challenges for Serena.





	1. Chapter 1

Just three weeks into their summer vacation, Serena was ready to be back at school. Blaise was hovering over her, obviously worried. Harry had taken to flying regularly, promising to stay within the wards, though he was understandably still upset over Cedric’s death. She wasn't really sure how to help him. Severus was in and out, caught up in meetings with Voldemort and meetings with Dumbledore and his Order.

 

No one else had been to visit them. Not Draco and Narcissa. Not the Weasley's or Hermione. Even Blaise's mother, Aurelia, had stayed away. From the snippet of a letter she had read over her friends shoulder she learned his mother had fled the country to a villa in Italy, emancipating him in the process. They hadn't received anything more than cryptic letters, and Serena had had enough. She had already finished her summer work and searched the Potter family library, reading all of the books on Wandlore, Blood Magics, and any other topics she thought may be helpful in the future. She had brewed enough Wolfsbane to last Remus the next year and a half, but even he hadn't stopped over. Severus had gone so far as delivering the potion to him.

 

For someone who was usually ahead of the curve, Serena felt completely out of sorts being kept in the dark. The manor felt empty without Sirius and Remus bickering at the dinner table. It felt empty without Narcissa's prim but well meaning directions. She felt empty at the utter silence from Draco.

 

Finally, after their third day absolutely alone, Serena couldn't take it anymore. “That's it!” she hollered angrily, her voice echoing through the empty house. Several elves scattered as she stood, storming through the house with her magic raising around her. Blaise fell into step beside her.

 

“I'm surprised it took you this long. Is my Storm finally mellowing down?” 

 

“Fuck you,” she said fondly and he laughed as Harry met them in the parlor.

 

“What's going on? I felt your magic . . . How are you using it without getting in trouble?”

 

She snorted. “One, I broke the trace on my wand ages ago. Blaise's too. Two, I broke the trace on yours at the Dursley's last summer, remember? Three, this is a magical household. They can't track it here. Four, when I decided we would be staying here, I made the house unplottable. The Ministry couldn't find us if they tried.”

 

“Oh...” Harry said sheepishly. “That doesn't answer what's going on.”

 

“What's going on is we are getting some damn answers.” She shoved them both into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepping in behind them. She threw it down, shouting out an address Sirius had told her last summer. “Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!” She gripped Blaise and Harry's hands just as they disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

 

When they arrived at their destination, she tugged them out of the fireplace. She wasn't surprised that Sirius had granted them access to the house, but she was surprised to step out of the Fireplace into the dining room and directly into a meeting of sorts. Heads turned to stare at them, and she dropped the boys hands. Severus was seated among the crowd, along with several of their Professors, Bill, Arthur, Charlie and Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the witch called Tonks.

 

At the end of the table sat Remus and Sirius, both looking rather sheepish. Though she had been hellbent on speaking to them, she couldn't help but take a moment to categorize every face she saw around the table, memorizing them for later. She inclined her head vaguely at the headmaster. “Dumbledore. Might I borrow Sirius and Remus?”

 

The man sighed. “As you can see, we are in the middle of an important meeting. If you would please exit through that door, they will be with you shortly.”

 

She scanned them again before she snorted and leaned back against the mantle. “Dumbledore, you once again forget that myself and Harry are emancipated adults. Blaise too, with his mother fleeing the country. With everything happening, we have as much right to these meetings as anyone else. However, since I know for a fact that Harry hasn't bothered to practice his Occlumency, I'm sure he would very much like to go join his friends upstairs.”

 

She saw her brothers confusion turn to a pout at being left out, and then to excitement to see his friends.“Perhaps Ginny will practice with you, since you refuse to do so yourself,” Serena provided.

 

Molly scowled at her. “Ginevra does not know Occlumency.”

 

Serena snorted as Harry quietly left the room, sensing the tension. He hated being in the center of these things, though Serena didn't mind at all. She felt more powerful there. “I taught her in her first year at Hogwarts. After everything she went through, she was quite afraid when Albus raided her mind much as he tried to do mine in the office. She thought she had been possessed again. Couldn't have that, could we?”

 

A hush fell over the room and several sets of eyes shot to Dumbledore. Then a middle aged witch with black hair stood up. “How do we know we can trust them, Albus? They're Slytherin's, likely to fall to his will. And the papers-”

 

“Mrs. Vance, might I remind you that there is already one Slytherin in our midst? And the papers lie. Surely you understand that if you are sitting at this table,” Severus said, then slid over from where he sat on a bench alone. Blaise and Serena walked over, sitting down on either side of their Head of House. “I would trust these two with my own life. If that is not enough to convince you, then by all means-”

 

“That is enough, Severus.” Dumbledore turned to look at them, and both Serena and Blaise raised a brow in challenge. “You both understand that these meetings are of the utmost importance and that the things discussed here should not be shared. Not with anyone outside of this room.”

 

They nodded solemnly, but Molly interrupted.

 

“Albus, they're just kids . . .”

 

“Kids who are central to this. Harry too, and Ron and Hermione, even Draco. However, out of the six, only these two can be fully trusted  _ and _ guard their minds. With Blaise and Serena informed, they can help to better guard the others. They are emancipated and they wish to join. We need all of the help we can get, students or not, and they both have Severus’ blessing.” After Albus’ speech, the woman relented.

 

“As I was saying, we have not yet heard back from Hagrid and Olympe. I believe they are still trying to reach the giants. They will be sure to contact us as soon as they are able. Remus, your report?”

 

The man glanced nervously at Serena before he spoke. “I am slowly gaining traction in their ranks. They don't trust me though. They will not allow me to stay longer than a couple of days, though I have gathered that they are excited about his return. Most are seeking him out, and pledging allegiance. He is offering them freedoms that we can't. Many that they shouldn't have,” He said darkly.

 

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. “Keep trying. Sway who you can. If it turns volatile, get out.”

 

Remus nodded, and Serena knew they were discussing a werewolf pack. She frowned, but turned as Dumbledore called for Shacklebolt's report. “Fudge is growing increasingly delusional. He seems to have taken up Delores Umbridge as his Senior Undersecretary. Vile woman, and seems to sympathize with anything that will grant her power. She, and thus Fudge, would be easy for He Who Must Not Be Named to sway. They seem to be working on some way to allow the Ministry to gain a modicum of control over the school, with Malfoy swaying the board into passing legislation.”

 

“And what would that legislation be?”

 

“That has yet to be released. You will be informed as soon as I know.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Final report, Severus?”

 

Beside her, Severus sighed heavily, though he stiffened as well. “He believes that I am still his agent. He has asked me to lay low, and allowed me leniency in when I arrive. He has asked that I begin scouting for students who may wish to join the cause when we enter our next term.”

 

Outraged sounds came from around the table, but Dumbledore raised a hand, silencing them. “The Slytherin students who would consider supporting him made themselves known at the feast, did they not, when they refused to stand?”

 

Severus nodded. “The house is less unified than I have ever seen it.”

 

Dumbledore turned to Serena then. “Am I to take it that the students who stood with you at the feast are the ones who stood with you when you took the Durmstrang students to the dungeons?”

 

She didn't bother to ask how he knew. She simply nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“And am I correct to assume you are a sort of leader to those students.” 

 

She nodded. “A majority still stand neutral, though most of the older students disagree with my blatant disregard for tradition. The only reason my ranks held that night was because of the Durmstrang students.”

 

Dumbledore watched her for a moment before he spoke. “Understand that I am not asking you to try to sway them,” he began and she snorted.

 

“But you are certainly asking something.”

 

The man gave her a slight smirk. “That I am. Protect your own. Do not allow them to be swayed back to Voldemort's side. If needed, come to me and Severus and we can adjust rooming situations that would leave some vulnerable.”

 

She looked down at her hands, folded tightly in her lap as her thoughts turned to Draco. She couldn't even keep one of her closest friends from turning sides. How was she supposed to keep anyone else from doing so? She nodded, though she doubted she would succeed in such a thing. 

 

“You realize that in the long run if I do not become a double agent as Severus is, it puts myself, Harry, Blaise and Hermione at even greater risk?”

 

Several sharp intakes of breath sounded around the table. A heavy silence fell over them.

 

“And how do you figure that?” Remus spoke softly, his voice carrying through the room.

 

“He made me as his weapon. If I do not go to him, he will come for me. He knows not of Hermione and Blaise's bonds, though I'm sure he suspects mine and Harry's. He will be more relaxed in his pursuits of Harry if he believes I am on his side, thus buying us all more time. It is safer for me to walk in where I'm expected than for me to hide. I would make me a valuable asset.”

 

“You already are, Serena,” Charlie said softly. “I still remember your magic at the World Cup. That's not normal of a fourteen year old.” 

 

Dumbledore was quiet, and suspiciously, so was Molly. After a long while, Albus spoke. “We will discuss that at a later time. Keep your options open.”

 

“I always have.” She felt anger rising through what she could now identify as her bond to Harry and tried to ignore it.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Does anyone have something to add?” When no one spoke up, the man nodded. “Then this concludes our meeting.” She felt the wards around them lift, and she stood swiftly, leaving the room and searching out Harry. She tried to ignore the house-elf heads on the wall, but still found them incredibly creepy, and the neglected feel of the house didn't make it any better. She found him in a room at the top of the steps, and felt Ron and Hermione with him. She listened quietly, as they hadn't put up any wards. It certainly wasn't hard to hear Harry’s shouting.

 

“You couldn't even bother to send me anything but a vague letter! And this whole time you've all been together and the rest of us-”

 

“Harry, please listen to us,” Hermione began. “We couldn't! Dumbledore was very clear about it, and we weren't allowed to-”

 

“Well, fuck Dumbledore!” Harry shouted and Serena had just barely managed to get her privacy charm in place. She stepped into the room and pinned Harry with a scolding glance. 

 

“Though I couldn't agree with you more, you'll find that this house is teeming with Dumbledore’s blind supporters who would do anything on his word. It would not be wise to express such sentiment here.”

 

“Serena!” Hermione said happily, coming over to hug her. Blaise slipped in behind her, shaking Ron's hand. They both seemed to turn to the door, their brows drawing in confusion when no one else entered.

 

“Where is-” Ron began.

 

“With his father,” Blaise said tersely as Serena closed off, drawing away from Hermione.

 

“What happened in there?” Harry asked, and Serena shook her head.

 

“Can't tell you. Get your occlumency up to speed and Dumbledore may let you in the meetings.”

 

“All of us?” Ron asked excitedly, but Serena shook her head.

 

“Harry, and Mimi perhaps, but your mother was upset that Blaise and I were there. I doubt she would let you. Hermione's parents, being muggle, don't really understand it, do they?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “What is Occlumency?”

 

Serena raised a brow at her. “All of the books you've read, and you don't know what Occlumency is?”

 

“Occlumency,” Severus said, entering the room. The Gryffindor's tensed, but Serena glanced at him, all but begging him to be nice. “Is the art of guarding one's mind from prying eyes. And whether you will be allowed in meetings or not, it is an art I would advise you all to study and practice.”

 

“Why, Sir?” Hermione asked tentatively. The man had never exactly been kind to her, and her hesitation was understandable,

 

Severus surveyed her. “Because without Occlumency, a Legilimens could break into your mind. The Dark Lord is a master Legilimens, as are myself, Dumbledore, and Serena, and that's just to name people you know or could be a threat. At any moment, any one of us could choose to pluck information from your unguarded minds as easily as we breathe. Though myself and Serena try to avoid such intrusions, the other two are not so discriminating with their abilities.”

 

“Is that why you two had that weird standoff while he was covering for Remus in Defense third year?” Ronald asked. Severus turned to him, raising a surprised eyebrow.

 

“Perhaps there is hope for you yet, Weasley. Yes, that is why. I angered Serena by setting the lesson on werewolves and she forced her way into my mind to make it known. There are several books that can assist you in the basics, as can Serena. But while she can show you the basis of the barriers around your mind, you must work on them independently for them to be of any use to you.” He glared at Harry on the last bit.

 

Hermione nodded. “Will you show me, Serena?”

 

She began to respond, but Sev cut her off. “After you have studied the basics and begun to practice on your own. You need to know what you are getting into, Miss Granger.” With that, he turned to Serena. “There are two dogs waiting for you downstairs.”

 

Serena rolled her eyes. “So much for playing nice,” she said as she turned and followed Severus out the door and back down the hallway into a parlour. He glared once at Sirius then turned, closing the door behind him.

 

“What's his deal?” Sirius asked, looking more offended that the man had left in silence than he ever did when he threw insults. Perhaps Sirius knew Severus better than she thought, as it was a true sign of his anger that he stayed silent.

 

Serena stayed silent as well, ignoring the man. Her anger had barely subsided. While she understood that Harry had needed him more after that awful night in June, not only had he left her behind in the Headmaster's office, he hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to her before he headed back to his home. He hadn't bothered to visit either of them since the summer started. She was incredibly displeased with her godfather at the moment. Instead, she remained standing, and turned to Remus. “How is it really going, Rem?”

 

Though he obviously noticed her dismissal of Sirius, Remus was wise enough not to comment on it. “It's alright. We are making slow progress, though I fear the werewolves are a lost cause. What brings you?”

 

“As pleasant as it is to be left with only Blaise and Harry for company for days on end, I rather figured I'd figure out what in the hell was going on for myself.”

 

He frowned at her. “Isn't Severus with you?”

 

“When he isn't engaged elsewhere, which is rare.”

 

“And Draco?”

 

“Summoned home to his father,” she said sullenly. “Look, I get it; we're all busy. But at least send an owl, would you? Or send the others over during meetings. Harry is going out of his mind, both from grief over Cedric and boredom, and his nightmares have increased. I daresay that Blaise and I aren't far behind him, as there is only so much studying you can do before your eyes hurt. Severus will keep me up to date on the meetings whether I attend or not. But don't leave Harry alone right now.” She turned, ready to leave when Sirius spoke up again.

 

“What's got you all out of sorts? What did I do?” He said, not one to be ignored.

 

She turned to glare at him, her words angry and venomous. “You've left me behind once since you've returned to us, Sirius Orion Black.” His eyes widened at her tone, but she continued before he could speak. “Don't you dare do the same to Harry.” 

 

Serena walked swiftly from the room, slamming the door behind her. She walked angrily through the dining room, where the others were busy eating lunch. After a moments debate, she decided not to join them, instead grabbing a pinch of floo powder and muttering the address for Potter Manor under her breath.

 

Blaise and Severus remained behind at Grimmauld and she knew Harry was having a good time with his friends. Feeling utterly out of sorts, and utterly unconcerned about it, she wondered if she was dissociating before she scribbled a note and turned, apparating away from the eerily empty house with a pop.

 

She appeared on a familiar old dirt road and walked swiftly up the pathway. Aware that she was overly dressed in a fine black dress, heels and a cardigan, she strode up to the front door of the orphanage. She knocked, and as always, Sasha answered. The woman blinked at her for a moment, before she recognized her.

 

“Serena? My, you have grown. What are you doing here?”

 

“I....” She wasn't really sure, and while Sasha’s sad expression showed she seemed to know that, the woman said nothing as Serena made up an excuse. “I came to ward the place. If Voldemort figures out that Harry and I have ties here, he will surely try to attack the orphanage.”

 

The woman didn’t seem the least bit skeptical, despite all of the Daily Prophet’s articles. “How do you intend to ward it alone?”

 

She snorted. “Sasha, I know we've lost touch over the years, aside from the orphanage reports, but let me assure you, I can and will ward this place alone. Keep the kids distracted, will you?”

 

Her once-mentor nodded and went inside, calling the curious kids away from the windows. Once she was sure they were busy, Serena withdrew her wand, and began casting the complex wardings she had read about. They blocked most spell damage, and would prevent anyone with negative intentions from entering the property. It was ancient magic, ritual magic that she chanted into the air as she walked around the outskirts of the property, wand raised and emitting a faint glow.

 

Next, she searched the property, grumbling when she found that it was an entirely muggle building. There were no crystals in the foundation to build up magic to support the wards. She summoned several of the crystals from Potter Manor. She had filled about a hundred large crystals in the summer before her third year, and she summoned five of them to her now.

 

She knelt on the ground at a corner of the building and set the first crystal there. Using her magic, she drove it deep underground, and connected the wards back to it. The nearest reaches of her ward connected there. Satisfied, she repeated the process at each corner of the building, before connecting the crystals to each other. Their magic strengthened as the wards fully settled over the building. She enchanted them to draw excess magic from the small horde of magical children that now resided there before she walked to the front gate.

 

With the largest crystal in hand, Serena directed it into the ground in the center of the gateway. From this one, she powered a ward that would repel and confuse anyone who was rejected by the other wards. They would forget what they were doing, where they were going, and see nothing but an abandoned building before them. Satisfied, Serena turned back to the door, then stopped when she saw Tyler gaping at her from the front porch.

 

He had grown, but so had she. He looked fit and healthy now, stronger than she had seen him. He had a light to his eyes where there had been none before. “What did you just- How did you-”

 

She sighed, walking towards him. He met her in the center of the walk, looking warry and confused. “That's how I got into the school. It's for folks with magic.”

 

“But then- can Allie-”

 

“Use magic? Yes. But not like that. Few can.” She glanced out over the nearby field, waiting for his judgment.

 

“But . . . What did all that do?”

 

“Protected you all.”

 

He studied her silently for a moment. Before realization dawned on him. “You weren't kidding, about buying this place. That's why it's gotten better.” She nodded solemnly, and he continued. “But what are you protecting us from?”

 

She sighed. “Ty, there is a war brewing in my world, and the man who murdered my parents is once again rising to power. He wants to kill my brother, and use me and my magic as a slave. If he knew I had ties to this place, he would not hesitate to burn it to the ground. And it wouldn't be a fire that you could escape. I couldn't- I wouldn't let that happen.”

 

He stepped forward and hugged her tightly. She was surprised that he wasn't angry at her, or disgusted with her. “When did you get so short?” he mumbled, and she laughed lightly as she stepped back.

 

“When did you decide that it was worth it to go on?”

 

He frowned for a moment. “When did you?” he asked, then shrugged. “Like I said, things got better. I've already got a few scholarships for Uni, though it will be a few years before I go.”

 

She smiled a genuine smile. “That's great, Ty. Come on, there are some kids here I need to check on.”

 

“Like you and Allie, are they?”

 

She nodded, and saw his resolve set. “Show me. I'll keep an eye on them. I always knew you two were different, even if I couldn't pinpoint how. How is Allie?”

 

“I . . . I don't really know,” she said honestly. “The stress of everything that's going on around me kind of pulled us apart. She's safer that way. We meet up to study a few times a month with some other girls, but there is a rather large target on my back. I would hate to see her caught in the crossfire.”

 

He frowned. “Always taking on burdens that you shouldn't. I guess some things never change.”

 

She snorted. “No, I suppose they don't.”

 

She spent the next several hours at the orphanage doing a variety of tasks. Serena pulling the magical children over age six aside in a group, then one by one. She made them promise to keep it a secret, and they replied that Matron Sasha had already told them they were different. She showed them simple spells, and allowed them to try her wand. Several grew sad when it didn't work for them and she laughed, telling them that her wand was tricky. She assured them that they would get to pick their own and get to go to Hogwarts, no matter the cost, as she would sponsor them personally if necessary. She told them stories of her own time in the orphanage, and was surprised to hear that room eleven stood vacant as a memory to their most generous donor.

 

For the first time in the last few years, Serena felt connected with her youth. She felt grounded in her roots. This was why she was fighting the war, so that innocent kids like these had families, and could grow up in safety, whether they be muggle or human. She shooed everyone but Tyler from the kitchen, closing the doors with locking charms before she called Mipsy. Tyler stared at the elf as Serena gave her directions.

 

“Mipsy, please bring me all of the kitchen elves, but tell them they must be quiet. We have about one hundred people to feed. Please fetch the ingredients and bring them here, yes?”

 

“Of course, Miss Serena,” the elf said with a bow, as Serena set about modifying the kitchen. She updated the cabinets, replacing the broken shelves and missing handles. She removed the rust and grime from the cookware and appliances and set about enlarging pots.

 

“Huh. I wondered why Sasha was kicking us out of the Kitchens. She's a witch too, isn't she?”

 

Serena raised a brow at him. “I didn't tell you that, you understand me?”

 

He laughed. “I won't say a word.”

 

She set to the fridge and cabinets, setting undetectable extensions charms on them as house elf after house elf arrived, greeting Serena and setting to work, cooking as quietly as possible. Serena shrank the island so they could better reach it and set to peeling potatoes with magic while Tyler seasoned the meat and handed it off to an elf to cook. The elves gave them funny looks, but didn't question her as she cooked with them. Within the hour, dinner was ready, and she graciously sent her small army home, returning the counter to normal and spelling the pots and pans clean.

 

Together they stepped out of the kitchen and let the kids serve themselves. Sasha approached them with narrowed eyes.

 

“You did not just break the International Statute of Secrecy, did you?” the woman whispered aggressively. 

 

“Well, considering he caught me turning the foundation into a magically sustained building, what harm are house elves?”

 

Sasha gripped her brow, then turned to Tyler. “You are not to say a word to anyone, got it?”

 

“I know better, Sasha,” he said quietly. “I always knew a few of you were different, even if I couldn't tell how.”

 

She studied him for a moment before nodding, and helping the younger kids with their meals. Serena smiled at the display and shrugged her cardigan back on.

 

“Leaving already?”

 

“The others are probably wondering where I went. It has been so nice to see you, Tyler. Please, if you need anything, or just want to talk, send a letter through Sasha. She can reach me.”

 

He nodded, and hugged her again. “Watch your back, yeah?” He said, before he turned and helped himself to a plate of food. She quietly walked to room eleven, and found a stack of notes left to her and Allie. She scooped them up, and decided to owl Allies to her when she got home. Serena stared around the bland, empty room that she had grown up in, then left without a word to anyone, apparating when she was beyond her own anti-apparition wards.

 

She landed in the dining room of Potter Manor and heard several sets of feet come running. Severus reached her first.

 

“Where were you?!” He shouted, and she felt her eyes widen.

 

“I left a note. It's not that big of a deal.”

 

“Not-Not that big of a deal!” He shouted, as Sirius and Remus came in behind him. “Serena, we had no idea where you were! Do you know how dangerous it is out there? The Dark Lord could have taken you in a heartbeat.”

 

“The house elves knew where I was. Besides, he wouldn't hurt me, Severus, and it's not like he is doing much right now. He's planning his next move, like any smart Slytherin. And my magic-”

 

“Has already failed you once in the last two months. What if Barty Crouch Jr. told him that you had been bothersome? What if he told him about the magic blocker? What would you do if you found yourself without magic at his feet?”

 

She contemplated for a moment, and changed the topic. “Blaise and Harry could have found me at any time.”

 

“No, they couldn't. Your bonds went dead about three hours ago,” Remus explained.

 

Oh, that was why they were so panicked. Confused and mildly worried she had expected, but not panic. “Damn. That'd be the wards. Look, I was at the orphanage. If he ever found out I have ties there, he would have gone after them. I set some wards, talked with the kids, and made dinner. That's it. I'm fine. You're overreacting.”

 

“Overreacting?!” Sirius began, but Severus cut him off with a raised hand, his voice deathly quiet. Blaise and Harry skidded into the room, and to her surprise, Draco was on their heels, looking worried.

 

“You’ve avoided my question, Serena. What would you do if you found yourself a squib at his feet?” He asked, never breaking eye contact. She held his gaze.

 

“Die before I served him”

 

“And if he forced you to take it? If he forced you into an Unbreakable Vow?”

 

“I'd absolve the bond and the mark, kill myself or find a way to subvert him from the inside.”

 

“And if he binds you and prevents it?”

 

“Fight my way out at the first logical and available chance.”

 

“You don't know hand to hand.”

 

“And you haven't bothered to teach me! You haven't been around to do so! No one's been around! If you expect me to sit around in a huge empty house for the rest of the summer with just Harry, Blaise and my thoughts for company, you've got another thing coming! There are plenty of other things that I could be doing. That need doing before the war is upon us! You’ll not lock me away like some damsel in distress, damnit! Either you care enough to be here or you don't, but fucking pick one!!” she hollered, turning and stalking out of the dining room, shoving her way through the boys clustered at the door. She walked swiftly down the halls, ducking down the secret passageways she hadn't bothered to show them and took the trapdoor into the training room before she warded the room shut. Sitting down cross legged in the center of the room, Serena  tuned into the magic of the house, eavesdropping on their conversations below.

 

“We were so busy watching Harry, we forgot about Serena,” Remus said.

 

“Again,” Severus said angrily.

 

“Lily was this way too, around fifth year. Pushing her limits and challenging anything that stepped in her path. She'll calm down-” Sirius said, and Severus snarled.

 

“This has  _ nothing _ to do with Lily. Nothing at all,” he sneered nastily.

 

“They may look like their parents, and even have some of their mannerisms, but you forget, Sirius, that Harry is not James, and Serena is not Lily. They have been through so much more strife. Just shy of fifteen and they're more mature than James and Lily ever  _ had _ to be. Ever got to be,” Remus said thoughtfully.

 

“What are we to do though? We can't be here all summer and keep up with our duties,” Sirius said.

 

“She's not asking for us to neglect our duties. Just to make some time for them too,” Remus said and she thanked Merlin he had a level head as she tuned into the other conversation that was currently taking place in the parlour.

 

“What do you mean I haven't got a right to comment? I've known her as long as you both have!” Draco said indignantly.

 

“Technically, I've known her since birth,” Harry pointed out, but they ignored him. She felt herself snort.

 

“It was you leaving and your complete lack of contact since, that pushed her over the edge,” Blaise informed him.

 

“I've never seen her this distraught before, this anxious and wild. Is she like this often in Slytherin?” Harry asked.

 

“No,” the other two replied swiftly. “Only one time before,” Blaise amended.

 

“Is that where the nickname 'Firestorm' came from?” Harry asked. There was a silence in which she figured someone must have nodded before Harry said, “It seems rather fitting.”

 

Blaise sighed. “Look, she's got a lot going on. A lot relying on her. Hell, Draco, after that boggart class you know how she is. She's terrified of herself and suddenly she has just me and Harry to help manage her magic. Yes, it's easier for her now, but she's still frightened of what's coming, whether she says it or not. You know she thinks through everything she does. She didn't do this to piss us off. She did it because she felt like she had too, and the bonds closing off was simply a result of the ward that she didn't anticipate.”

 

“She's not the only one with a lot going on.”

 

Blaise sighed angrily, his frustration rising to make it sound like a growl. “You think she doesn't know that? Why do you think she went to Sirius' place instead of coming to the manor?”

 

“Because Father warded her out,” Draco said logically, and she found she couldn't be offended. She had expected it.

 

“Because she doesn't know if you even want anything to do with her anymore!” Blaise shouted.

 

“I . . . Wha- . . .Of course I do!” Draco shouted in return.

 

“Really? ‘Cause you've been nothing but a cold, callous bastard to her for the last two months! You have not been there when she's needed us, and I don't just mean now. Every time she needs us, you fucking vanish! And she still fucking forgives you for it! No one else gets that kind of leniency from her and you continue to throw it back in her face you absolute prat!” Blaise bellowed.

 

She could practically see the scene. Draco would be standing by the window, Blaise by the door, and Harry on the couch between them, watching the two Slytherin's, unsure if he should let them be or intervene. 

 

“I, I didn't mean-” Draco stuttered.

 

“I'm not the one that needs to hear that, Malfoy,” Blaise said coldly, then she heard a door slam, and knew Blaise had left the room. She withdrew from the manor's magic and stood. Glancing around the room and thinking of her agility and endurance lessons with Severus, she wondered if she could still get up to the high beams that supported the roof. Not even two minutes later did she hear Blaise pounding on the door.

 

“Let me in, Rina!”

 

“Use your magic. Break my wards.”

 

He groaned. “Really? You're turning this into a training session?”

 

“Giving up already?” She called.

 

It took him a few tries, but as she wasn't trying to maintain, them her wards crumbled. Blaise let himself into the room, shaking his head, but looking pleased with himself. He glanced around, trying to find her and she suppressed a chuckle, though she knew her amusement slid down their fully developed bond.

 

“Rina, where in the hell are you?” he asked exasperatedly. She laughed and he looked up, studying her position balancing on the beams above him. She smirked at him as he glanced around. “How in the hell did you get up there? Magic?”

 

“Nope,” She said before doing a flip off of the beam and using a bit of magic to slow her momentum as she landed lightly on her feet beside him. “Severus was rather in depth and varying with my training before third year, though I suppose he thought I was too young for hand to hand.”

 

He just shook his head, studying her. “You want to duel, don't you?”

 

“Gotta blow off steam somehow,” she said, before walking across the room and turning back to face him. She raised a brow when she saw he didn't have his wand out, but followed when he bowed first.

 

When they both stood straight, hexes began flying and she felt her lips tug into a grin. “You have been practicing behind my back!” she said, deflecting a charm and sending a hex at him.

 

“Of course I have. We have a war coming, remember? Theodore's magic is getting stronger, too. He can do some wandless spells now.” He dodged her hex and threw a curse at her.

 

“I guess I wasn't sure if you took me seriously.” She bent backwards lithely, dodging the spell as she threw her own, blasting apart the target dummy behind him when he ducked.

 

“Of course I did. I can tell when you're playing or speculating and that certainly wasn't something you were joking about.” He tossed up a shield and sent a furnunculus at her.

 

She grinned and spun out of the way. “You're lucky that one didn't land.”

 

“On you? Never.”

 

She smirked and switched her mentality from dueling to teaching as she had when she taught him to use her magic style. “Think of something you want to do that there isn't an exact spell for. Nothing to seriously harm, but to make an effect,” She directed and stood still, watching him focus. She ignored the group she felt walking in the door as she focused on Blaise, waiting for his attack.

 

The wide wooden floor board that she was standing on suddenly flew out from under her. She raised her hands up, flipping over in a back handspring to come up on her feet before she grinned at him. “Again.”

 

He smirked and one of the punching bags slid down its beam, barreling towards her. She ducked and rolled out of the way, coming up in a crouch. “Again.”

 

He scowled at her, digging deep in his Slytherin creativity. She felt his magic gathering, and allowed the wind to knock her over. She fell gracefully, rolling to come up on her feet. But as she went to stand she found he had pinned her down with the same wind. She smirked and used her magic to cut her way through the gale, sending it back at him.

 

From there, their duel grew more creative and heated. After a long while, she had him stuck to the high beams by his shoulders with some strange variation of magnetism, and he had her backed into a corner with a semi-circle of fire she couldn't put out. She frowned at the flames until understanding dawned on her.

 

“Blaise . . . Did you just use fiendfyre in my house?”

 

He attempted to shrug, then scowled when he couldn't, kicking his feet in frustration. “You wouldn't let me down!” he retorted and she snickered as he ended the magical flames. She had to admit, she was surprised by his precision and control. Fiendfyre was not an easy bit of magic to learn and she had never dared try it herself. She stepped forward and studied him.

 

“It's magnetism, not a sticking charm. I think I turned that cross section and the center of your shoulder blades into opposite magnetic poles.”

 

He scowled, and after a moment he fell, though he stopped himself with magic before he could face plant into the ground. “You think?”

 

“I wanted to see how magnetism reacted with magic.”

 

“Using me as a test subject?”

 

She smirked. “Who better?”

 

They watched each other for a moment, then spoke at the same time. “Draco.”

 

They fell into a fit of giggles when they heard an indignant “Hey!” from the door frame. She had long been aware of their audience and knew Blaise had been too, but they hadn't bothered to worry about it. Severus was watching them steadily, looking vaguely impressed.

 

“You managed to teach him . . . When did you do that?”

 

She blushed a bit. “Uh . . . it started last summer while Draco and Narcissa trained and I guess it just sorta continued in our spare time.”

 

He turned to Blaise next. “Where did you learn fiendfyre?”

 

Blaise snorted. “You do realize that my mother is  _ the _ Aurelia Zabini, right?”

 

Severus just rolled his eyes. “Do you think the two of you could train Harry? It will give you something to do in the times that we can't be here.”

 

“Though we are working to remedy that,” Remus added.

 

Serena assessed Severus for a moment. “Depends on his patience. It's slow going at first. And only if he agrees to Occlumency lessons as well. I'm sick of leaving him in the dark.”

 

“I'm rather sick of being there myself,” her brother replied.

 

“What about me?” Draco asked. She didn't look over at him, didn't think she could right now without something catching fire or exploding. “Will you teach me?”

 

Thankfully, Blaise answered for her. “Will you actually be here?”

 

“I . . . I can try.”

 

Serena shook her head, still not looking at him. “I need to focus on Harry and you need to focus on Lucius' teachings. I will consider teaching you during the school year.”

 

“Alright,” he said. The others seemed to pick up on the tension.

 

“Harry, did we ever show you James' room here? You'll have to let us in the family wing, but there might be some things in there you like,” Remus said, taking Harry's shoulder and guiding him and Sirius from the room.

 

Severus and Blaise didn't even try to make excuses. They simply turned and left, shutting the door behind them. They were quiet for a while before she heard Draco's footsteps on the wood floor. She didn't move a single muscle as he stood in front of her.

 

“Serena, I-”

 

“Don't. Don't apologize.”

 

“But I should.”

 

“If you feel you need to, not because Blaise convinced you you should.” She turned away, walking to a window and surveying the grounds. She wished that she could trust him as easily as she trusted Blaise, but she couldn't. She still didn't know what his ultimate choice would be. And while it hurt to think of him siding with Lucius, she knew it was a possibility. She had thought of it an awful lot despite her dislike of the subject.

 

He sighed and walked a bit closer to her, though he kept his distance this time. “I truly didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I meant to do. I just didn't want you to worry.”

 

“Shutting me out does not in anyway make me worry less or feel better. Have you even met me Draco? I worry either way.” They fell into a silence before she dared ask. “How did you know something was wrong? How did you convince him to let you come here?”

 

“Severus sent mother a letter, thinking you may have sought her out. I told him I needed Severus' advice for a brewing issue. Father was never great at potions.”

 

She smirked a bit at that as he worked his way closer. “Surely you'll have to go back soon.”

 

“Yes,” he said indifferently.

 

She didn't turn from the window. “You should probably go, then,” she said quietly.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Of course I don't. But you have appearances to keep and a father to please.”

 

He sighed. “You're angry with me.”

 

“I'm angry with the world we live in.”

 

Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She allowed it for a moment, allowed the physical comfort she craved, before she pressed her hands to his chest and shoved roughly. He staggered back as Serena stepped out of his reach and fixed him with a glare, viridian eyes blazing in anger. 

 

“No, Draco! I've told you before! You don't get to do what you want and assume you can just smooth it over like nothing happened! I'm not a wishy-washy person that does things halfway. Either you want me around or you don’t. Either we are something or we aren't. And if whatever this is between us isn't worth your time, you don't get to act like it is when it suits your needs! I won't let you use me like that. You don't get to act like we are together when you're signing yourself up for a death sentence.” She walked away and began pacing in frustration. “Haven't you figured that out by now? That there is no way he can win? That if you follow him, and somehow he does win, we might as well be dead anyway!? That a world ruled by him isn't a world worth living in?”

 

“But if I follow him and he does win, then I-”

 

“What? What could you possibly do that isn't covered already? You can beg for our forgiveness? Severus is already in the perfect position to do that, explain away our actions with the recklessness of youth.” Her voice was rising to a near shriek. She took a moment to calm down before she continued. “And even then, I still wouldn't let him.”

 

“What would you do then, if the Dark Lord won?”

 

“Do you really want to know, Draco?” She asked, turning on him and finally staring him down.

 

His resolve crumbled a bit in the face of her fury, knowing that she truly had considered all possibilities, but bravely, he continued. “Yeah, I do. Surely you've thought of it.

 

“And, in this scenario, surely you, his loyal  _ follower _ , wouldn't leave his side?” She could have laughed at her use of the word. This wasn't a scenario, it was a possible outcome. It was the thing of her nightmares.

 

He shook his head. “No. I would stay.”

 

“Then I would leave the country with Blaise, and Harry if he would come,” she said firmly. She felt a shift in Blaise's bond, and rolled her eyes. “If you're going to eavesdrop you might as well just join us, Zabini!” she shouted at the door.

 

Blaise sheepishly walked into the room, standing between them a little distance away so that they made an awkward little triangle. Draco watched her, jaw dropped for a while before he turned to Blaise. “And you? Would you go with her?”

 

“I... I don't--”

 

“No. In this scenario, would you go with her or stay?” Draco asked harshly.

 

Blaise looked distinctly uncomfortable. “If . . . If you were adamant to stay at his side . . . then yes. I would leave with Serena. But it's just a scenario-”

 

“Sure. Sure... I see how it is. My two closest friends would leave me instead of finding a way to stay!” He shouted angrily.

 

Serena snarled, advancing on Draco swiftly. “Do you even know what you're saying?! Do you think either of us would find that easy to do?” She asked, jabbing a finger into his chest as he refused to back down. He sneered down his nose at her in a look so reminiscent of Lucius, she struggled not to slap it off his face. “No, I wouldn't. It would tear me apart. But you have no idea what you're like every time we do this! Every time we have this fight! Every time you go crawling back to your arrogant bastard of a father!” She felt Narcissa enter the room, probably to collect her son, but she couldn't stop now. Now that the words had started, she couldn't hold them back.

 

“Oh, and what am I like then?” he asked, equally angry and egging her on in the cold, arrogant drawl she hated,

 

“Him! You're just like him! Cold, and emotionless, and uncaring!” she shouted in his face, her arms extended in her anger. Draco’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked thoroughly affronted. “You morph into someone that I don't recognize! Someone I don't know! And if my choices were to watch you become that person permanently or leave, you had better believe that I would leave, because ripping my own heart out would hurt less than watching you turn into everything that you're not! It would be easier to break my own heart than sit idly by and watch you turn into sociopathic monster!”

 

The windows around them shattered, and several splinters flew into the air from the wood of the room. She hadn't even realized her magic had risen and she swore, turning away and mending the damage with a passing thought. She angrily glanced back at Draco’s stunned face before she moved to leave the room. “'Cissa,” she said quietly in greeting as she strode past. She had had enough for the day and couldn't take anymore. She went down a floor and locked herself in her rooms. Taking advantage of the magic she had built up, she sent it into some empty crystals for later. She threw herself on her bed and closed the curtains with a flick of her wrist before she finally let her tears fall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were a bit better. Draco didn't visit, and Severus and Remus were occupied with meetings, but Sirius came to visit them often, as he was little help to the Order. Even with a cleared name, he was attacked on the streets. It was rare that he bothered to go out anymore. She had learned from Severus that Voldemort was trying to break into the Department of Mysteries for an item, and she had immediately remembered Aurelia's comment about the Hall of Prophecies. When she asked him about it, she took his scowl as her having guessed correctly. She then forced a promise out of Sirius that he would not say a word of it to Harry until he learned Occlumency, and he reluctantly agreed.

 

Aside from that conversation, she avoided Sirius. She could see it now as she watched them over dinner. He truly thought of Harry as his friend returned. She enjoyed listening to the stories over meals, but spent a lot of her time mostly alone.

 

Sometimes she and Blaise would spend hours practicing in the training room. She was currently working on his agility, and they practiced what hand to hand combat they could learn from books, which was very little, though it did help. But where he was her equal in spellcraft and could best her in physical combat, she nearly always beat him by sheer magical strength.

 

Together, they began training Harry. He seemed to be picking it up quickly, learning to sense the magic around him in less than three days. He had soon mastered all of the spells he knew wandlessly, though his non-verbals were hit or miss and he still spoke most spells. He couldn't create a spell on pure will like she and Blaise could, but he could manipulate the magic around them strongly with the simplest of spells. She figured that with more practice, he may manage to create his own spells.

 

In Occlumency, however, he was not making much ground. After weeks of little to no progress, she set him against Blaise and slipped into Harry's mind while they practiced. She observed quietly, and watched as he raised his mental shield, only to have them almost immediately destroyed by the Horcrux within him. She observed it's poisonous magic growing deeper into her brother's mind with a frown, but no other outward emotion. When she withdrew, she spoke quietly.

 

“Keep practicing, Harry. Your shields are getting better.”

 

He smiled at her brightly and took her words as a dismissal before leaving to go find Ron for a Quidditch match. She watched him go quietly, lost in thought until Blaise pulled her to her feet and they dueled again.

 

She spent very little time at Grimmauld though, as the Weasley's seemed to prefer the Manor. She couldn't blame them, really. Though Grimmauld was interesting, it wasn't the best place to be with all the incessant cleaning. She avoided it herself. The cleaning reminded her of the orphanage, and while she didn't regret those days, she didn't particularly want to relive them.

 

Serena got used to people coming and going from the house. She had fun practicing with Ginny, who was enamored by the training room. Hermione could almost always be found in the library with a cup of tea on Sunday mornings. The twins commandeered the potions room, and once she had ensured that Sev's private stores were sealed off from their filching hands, she gave them free rein, so long as they left his potions alone. She knew that the only reason they did so was because she had asked, and she couldn't help but be a little pleased by that.

 

She felt herself growing closer to the devious duo. When boredom and fear threatened to overwhelm her, she often slipped away, joining them in the relative quiet of the basement potions room. She assisted in their experiments only when they requested and she often brewed potions of her own. They chatted easily with her and she with them, knowing that their talks would not be shared elsewhere. It seemed to be far more than coincidence that George began leaving them to go study various factors he miraculously forgot. But Serena didn't mind. She had always been rather fond of Fred. the two of them laughed about nonsense as they brewed, enjoying the others company.

 

One evening Fred found her in the library, pouring over her books on ritual magic. She snapped them shut quickly and banished them, turning her attention to a book on soul magic.

 

“I was going to ask what you were up to, but it seems to be nothing good.”

 

She smirked at him. “Am I ever up to anything good?”

 

“Usually,” he muttered, sitting on the desk.

 

She snorted. “Of course I am. What were you really after?”

 

He hesitated for a moment. “I wanted to see if you would be interested in going out sometime. Just the two of us.”

 

Serena blinked in surprise and closed the book she wasn't reading. “Um, well-”

 

“Did I actually catch you off guard?” He asked with a smile and she felt herself blush.

 

“Yes. I… can I think about it for a few days? I don't want to jump into anything without considering it all.”

 

His smile turned from amused to gentle. “Sure thing, Serena. I'll let you get back to whatever you were studying there,” Fred said, waving as he left.

 

Pick up Quidditch games were a regular occurrence, and meals were always entertaining. Various adults came and went throughout the day, but even all of that couldn't fill the empty space. No amount of letters from Narcissa could make up for her and Draco’s absence. It didn't help that their last conversation had ended in such an explosive screaming match, leaving the situation to feel rather unresolved. In the past four years she had spent her entire summer with them both. Their absence after the horrors of the Tri-Wizard tournament seemed ominous and damning to her.

 

Harry seemed to be spending more nights with the Weasley's at Grimmauld Place than he did at the Manor, which didn't really bother Serena. She was glad that he would actually get to enjoy at least one summer with his friends. It was on one of their nights alone at the Manor that Serena convinced Blaise to go with her to the muggle town nearby. She went through his wardrobe, putting him in a pair of pants that fit him quite well, and a plain black t-shirt. Sneaking away, she stole a hoodie from Harry's closet and cast a sizing charm on it so that it fit Blaise correctly. She was dressed similarly in pants, a black v neck shirt, and a gray hoodie. Serena put on her favorite black leather boots and grabbed her stash of muggle money before she led him out of the manor and down the streets into town.

 

She had often wondered what the muggles saw when they looked at Potter Manor, and it seemed that they saw some sort of old and abandoned building, as they stayed well away from it. Wrapping her arm through Blaise's, they turned towards the brightly lit streets. They wandered for a while, with Blaise questioning several things down their bond. He seemed rather confused by her explanation of soda, so she bought him one, opening the can and passing it to him. He took a sip then blinked, and nearly downed the whole can, so she bought him another before they continued on.

 

He was rather taken with electrical lighting, and while she explained it as best she could, she hadn't had the best of educations at the orphanage, so she directed him to Hermione. She had a feeling he would be bombarding her friend with questions the next time he saw her. They stopped and got some pizza, which was Blaise's new favorite meal, before she stopped outside of a tattoo and piercing parlour. He nudged her.

 

“Gonna get that piercing and tattoo I've caught snippets of for the last year?” he asked playfully, sipping on his soda.

 

“Do you think I should?”

 

“Why not? With your magic you can always remove them, even if you're not enough of an artist to put them on yourself.”

 

“One time! I tried one time!” She said, waving a single finger at him. He laughed, and pushed her towards the shop. She smiled and shook her head before she pushed the door open. It was late, and she was glad to see that they were the only ones in the shop. She did as she had done when she got her ears pierced and cast a quick confundus on the man before telling him what she wanted. Blaise surprised her by adding a request of his own to the list, but she smiled at her friend.

 

Three hours later, she walked out of the shop with sore ribs and a sore tongue. While the tattoo had taken a while, the piercing had definitely hurt worse. The words “To thine ownself be true,” were now scrawled proudly across her ribs: her favorite Shakespeare quote. The placement of both were easily hidden at school, as most Slytherins wouldn't dare get a piercing beyond their ears. Blaise had boldly gotten his eyebrow pierced, a small barbell adorning his right eyebrow and catching the light when he raised his brow, which was often. She had debated another piercing, but he assured her that they could always come back, and she agreed before paying the shop owner and leaving. They got several soda's at the corner store, and she even ordered them several pizza's to take home.

 

When they got back to the house, she found they were not alone. Harry and Ron were in the parlour and they immediately stole one of the pizzas as she put the rest in the fridge. She watched as Harry tried to explain soda to Ron, with about as much success as she had had with Blaise before she levitated two cans over to them. Blaise sat down beside them on the couch, and it was then that Harry noticed his eyebrow. She watched Harry study him for a moment before he turned to her.

 

“Surely he didn't wander in there alone. What did you get?”

 

She smirked at her brother and gently lifted the side of her shirt, revealing the black script with silver accents. While he and Ron stared at her rib in shock, she stuck out her tongue at them both. Ron gaped for a moment before he shook his head. “Bloody hell. Don't let mum see that. She'll be after Sirius again.”

 

She scowled as she dropped her shirt back into place. “What's she on him for to begin with?”

 

“Thinking he's the only one who knows and wants what's best for you two, I think.”

 

Serena snorted. “Sounds like Mrs. Weasley. I think the pot might be calling the kettle black, there.”

 

The others laughed as she leaned back against the door frame, listening as they fell into conversation. A shift in the wards caught her attention and Harry's eyes snapped up to meet hers when he sensed the change. It seemed the Manor had begun to accept and alert him too. “Who is it?”

 

She frowned. “I'm not sure . . . It . . . It feels like…. but that can't be,” she said, spinning on her heels and heading for the door, the others following her swiftly. Serena knew that magic, and it certainly didn't bode well. They stormed to the front of the house, where she found Lucius Malfoy standing in her entryway, holding Draco before him by the scruff of his robes. The others had their wands out, but she waved them off and held out an arm, stopping them where they stood as she strode forward.

 

Having Draco so near and knowing he was somewhat okay was a relief, but she knew better than to go to him now. She gently pressed into his mind and watched him physically flinch as she took in his roughed up appearance and the grimace of pain that lay plainly on his face. Finally she turned to Lucius.

 

“I'd welcome you, Lucius, but you know well that you are not welcome here. How did you manage to break his occlumency shields?”

 

“He's quite easily distracted by mention of you, it seems. Has been since he came over to visit Severus. That simply wouldn't do. I had to know what was going on and wouldn't it be that I discovered you trying to subvert his allegiance to the family.”

 

Serena stared at him blankly. “Surely that wasn't news, as I often discussed it over your dinner table as a child.” Behind her the boys snorted. She was careful in her response, not wanting to egg him into hurting Draco any further.

 

“Yes, but to what end?” the man asked coldly.

 

“Perhaps not serving a madman like his father? At having a chance to survive the war?”

 

“And yet you refuse to consider serving the Dark Lord. The man that has made you everything you are.”

 

She felt her brows raise when she realized what he was getting at. He had plucked every bit of Draco's knowledge about her from his mind. She watched him smirk as if he were studying a fleeing animal, but she wasn't going anywhere.

 

“Oh, yes. I know about the charm and the depths of its effects. I know about the potions, both the blocker and the other one you took to the leylines. I know about Severus. And I know you lied to the Wizengamot. I've seen both versions.”

 

It was then that cold dread sunk into her stomach. Draco had never seen the modified ones. Blaise had kept up with her, pointing his wand directly into Lucius’ face. “What did you do to Narcissa?” he demanded.

 

Serena scowled, and the man smirked. “Don't worry, she's been dealt with too.”

 

“What did you do to her you twisted fuck?!” Blaise said, his voice ringing with rare but true anger. Serena placed a hand on his chest, silencing him and gently pushing him back. Ron and Harry glanced at Blaise in shock. He was usually quite easy going, and they had never seen him so riled up.

 

“And why does that land you on my doorstep?” she said as calmly as possible while her mind raced.

 

“I want you to leave my family alone, or I'll out you to my Lord.”

 

She snorted then. “He knows, Lucius. You think he doesn't know what he created when he cast the spell? He knew. And he likely designed the blocker himself, specifically to subvert me.”

 

“Then I'll out you to the Prophet.”

 

She smiled then. “I've known this would come eventually. Why not while the Ministry is at its most disorganized and unstable? They're already after Harry and Dumbledore. Throw me in; I've been expecting it and they’ve already started anyway.”

 

He frowned then, seeing he had nothing to go on. Lucius’ frown turned into a scowl and in his anger he let go of Draco, shoving him roughly. Draco yelped as his weight landed on his right leg and he lurched forward. She caught him as he fell, and almost missed his quiet words. “Dungeons. He's got mum in the dungeons.” Behind him, Lucius was pacing while muttering under his breath in thought, obviously not thinking the four young people before him were a threat.

 

She pretended she hadn't heard Draco as she carefully passed him off to a confused Ron. “Please escort Draco to his rooms, Ronald.” The redhead nodded, looped Draco's arm over his shoulder and turned to guide him down the hall. They barely made it two steps, but it was just enough.

 

“No! Draco returns with me! I will find a way to get rid of you! I will have my family back!” Lucius roared, launching forward to grab Draco just as Serena had intended. Laughing at the man's naiveté, she reached forward, caught his arm swiftly, and twisted on the spot towards Malfoy Manor. She may be blocked from the home, but he never removed her memory of it, and with her grip on him the wards couldn't eject her without ejecting him as well. That was how he had gotten through to her home, using draco and the memories he had stolen. When they landed in the parlour, he turned to curse her, but she was already in action. On the short trip to the manor, she had assaulted his distracted mind, finding the location to Potter Manor and stripping it from him before she went over his memories leading up to his appearance at Potter Manor.

 

Serena felt sick as she watched him repeatedly assaulting Narcissa and Draco's minds. Lucius wasn't particularly skilled at legilimency. It was a very forward and forceful attack on their minds, that seemed to be coupled with distraction techniques and a will weakening potion that broke their walls over time. He fought her off, and she knew he had hid some of the abuse from her, but she had seen enough. She swore, and shoved him back from her as he reached for his wand, which she snapped with a swift spell of her own invention. He cried out at its loss before glaring at her.

 

“You're a fool, Lucius, to seek me out. I've warned you before not to cross me, and you were a fool to try. I will never leave them behind. So long as Draco wishes me to be a part of his life, I'll be here. Your fear of your lord will not be enough to persuade me to walk away. You signed up for this. Draco hasn't, and he won't if I have anything to say about it.”

 

“You won't have anything to say about it. I am his guardian.”

 

She raised a brow. “Funny, because I'm in good with the Goblins. I'm sure I can get him emancipated and you tried on several accounts of abuse and as a Death Eater. I have the memories after all. You've tipped your hand too early, Lucius.”

 

“You wouldn't,” he said, looking worried.

 

“I would. And I will, if you dare to contact either of them again without their consent.”

 

“Either of them?” He managed to ask before her stunner hit him. He slumped to the floor, passed out, and she quickly modified his memory, blocking most of her words and abilities from his mind, including her past displays and what he had learned from his Family's minds. She turned and sprinted into the dungeons. A bombarda broke the wards on the door, and stunned the poor house elf that came to stop her as she broke the bonds holding Narcissa to a wall. Most of the elves were loyal to Lucius only.

 

“Rennervate!” she said desperately, as Narcissa jolted awake. Her eyes focused on Serena slowly, before they cleared, and she began to look around in a panic. “It’s okay, Cissa,” Serena assured her. “He's already at mine. Is there anything you need out of the Manor?”

 

Narcissa shook her head. “I left the important things at yours.”

 

“Wonderful,” Serena said, gripping the woman who was like a mother to her tightly before she spun on the spot, apparating them through the wards and back into the entrance hall of Potter Manor. Blaise rushed over to them, taking Narcissa's other side. “How long was I gone?” Serena asked.

 

“Two minutes and forty nine seconds,” Blaise said matter-of-factly.

 

She nodded. “Could have been quicker. You know Lucius; he likes to talk.”

 

“What did you do to him?” Draco asked meekly. She glanced up, surprised to see that Ronald was still supporting him a few steps away in the entry hall. Harry was standing a short ways away, looking confused but approving. The redhead shrugged.

 

“He refused to move until you got back,” Ron explained.

 

Serena rolled her eyes and gripped Narcissa tightly as she careened to the side. Blaise caught her full weight as she passed out. Serena assessed her. “She’ll be alright. Exhaustion won out now that she's safe. Have you got her Blaise?”

 

“Yeah, get Draco.”

 

She strode forward, taking his left side as they began hobbling up the steps after Blaise. His weight leaned heavily on the arm around her shoulders.“I snapped his wand, told him that if he tries to contact either of you without consent I will revoke his guardianship and emancipate you myself. Then I knocked him out with a stunner and modified his memory.”

 

Draco nodded. She was surprised that he was allowing Ron to help him with zero complaint. It was a rare and strange sight to see the two cooperating. She scowled, but decided to let it be. Instead she spoke over her shoulder. “Harry, send for Severus, would you? He should be at headquarters right now, and if he isn't they can get a hold of him. Tell him I need two Dreamless Sleep potions, two Mind Menders, two Greater Healing Draughts, a Bone Builder and an exposure test kit.”

 

“On it!” He said as he ran towards the parlour.

 

“What's the test kit for?” Blaise asked, but she shook her head as they reached Narcissa's room. She left Ron to guide Draco into his as she went with Blaise. They settled Cissa carefully onto bed before Serena sent Blaise out. He didn't bother to protest as he tuned into their bond. Serena would have confided in him anyway, but wanted to offer Marissa some privacy. Serena settled on the foot of Narcissa's bed as the woman stirred lightly. The room was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

 

“I went through his memories. When did his abuse turn physical?”

 

Narcissa flinched, but lifted her chin proudly and answered. “It's been occasional for years, but I worsened shortly after our last visit here. Draco began questioning things more . . . And Lucius has always had a temper.”

 

Serena nodded and opened the door with a flick of her wrist before Severus could knock. He stepped inside, handing Serena a sterile needle.

 

“We need a blood sample to test your system before we give you these. Just to be sure,” he said as Serena pricked the woman's finger over a vial.

 

Narcissa roused a bit more. “You think he used something on us, Serena?”

 

“I know he used a will weakening potion on you both, but I caught a glimpse of something that leads me to believe there is something else in your system. I will explain more when you are well, as it's not life threatening and you are very much in need of sleep.”

 

Serena capped the vial as Severus handed Narcissa the potions Serena had requested. “Bone Breaker?” he asked.

 

She shook her head. “Draco.”

 

Before they turned back Narcissa had managed to finish her potions and fall asleep. He left the bruise cream on her bedside table and they let themselves out before locking eyes. Serena sent Severus both her memories and Lucius' memories, and the man flinched. “I wiped what he learned from them. You're secret is safe, and so is mine. He's going to ask you to keep an eye on them or steal them back you know. He doesn't see them as people. Just as pretty objects.”

 

“I'll keep him pacified.”

 

“He may try to attack you to. Avoid him if at all possible.”

 

Severus snorted. “Those clumsy attacks wouldn't work on me. Draco and 'Cissa are great occlumens, but not masters, and they didn't think he would stoop so low as to use that potion. What is your other suspicion?”

 

“What potions have you brewed for the family?”

 

“Just general healing potions and Narcissa’s contraceptive potion. They decided they didn't want more after Draco.”

 

“Severus, Narcissa wanted more kids. Many more. I can guarantee you that she didn't agree to that potion and that he was slipping it into her drinks. She believes the pregnancy left her barren.”

 

His face turned deathly pale. She squeezed his shoulder tightly. “She's young. She still has time, and there is no lasting harm done. She will forgive you.” When he didn't answer, Serena frowned. “Let's go see Draco.”

 

She guided a solemn Severus across the hall and knocked before entering Draco's room. Ron had disappeared, and Blaise was seated at the end of his bed. They were having a quiet conversation that stopped as she and Severus entered. Serena grabbed the Dreamless Sleep from Severus' hand and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans as he strode forward, casting a diagnostic spell over Draco’s leg.

 

“How did you break your Femur?” Severus asked quietly.

 

“Tried to fight him off. He got me with that damn cane. He put some sort of spell on it to make it break the bone,” Draco said. His voice was strained from pain.

 

Serena scowled and perched on the desk in the corner of his room, watching as Severus mended the bone slowly. Draco gritted his teeth but said nothing as the bone was set. The Bone builder would have it halfway healed by morning. Severus gave him his healing potion and the mind mender before heading for the door. “Serena, come speak with me in the training room when you're finished. I'll be testing Harry, and we need to compare notes while I'm here.”

 

“Of course, Severus. I'll be there shortly.” He nodded and swept from the room. Draco was watching her now, and she was watching him with a carefully masked expression. Blaise watched them quietly, and they both knew it was of no use making him leave. He would watch through the bond he shared with Serena either way, as she was too tired to fight him.

 

After a long while, Draco broke the silence. “Thank you, Serena. I didn't think you would . . . . You shouldn't have-”

 

"You're damn right, I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have needed to. If you hadn't been so blind-”

 

“It's not my fault! I didn't-”

 

“You let him by staying as long as you did. You let him by letting him use Narcissa as a weapon against you instead of coming to us, or even writing a damn letter. Did you truly think I wouldn't come? That I'd outright ignore you?”

 

“I didn't . . .I just thought . . . I thought that I could stop him if I just did what he asked.”

 

Serena shook her head. “That would be the Will Weakening potion speaking. Draco, I found a lot of things in his twisted mind. Things that would horrify you. You will never be of use to him in the way that he wants so long as you are friends with me. I found it all in his mind, what I've known for years. He wants you all but broken, answering to him and him alone until you answer to Voldemort. He wants your complete and unquestioning loyalty. And so long as I'm in your life, that will not happen. So long as I'm in your life, he has no use for you,” she said bluntly.

 

“That's not true. He's my Father. He might not be the best guy, but he wouldn't-”

 

She snorted, and stood from the desk. She reached into her pocket and tossed the potion to Blaise, who caught it deftly. “You're father views you and your mother as nothing more than ornaments. As a way to prove his validity to the world. He doesn't know how to love you for who you are. He can't feel his own emotions properly, and doesn't care at all about other people's. He's what the muggles call a sociopath. Abraxas ruined him, and taught him not to feel. To him, love is only a weakness. He doesn't see that it is a strength, too. So while Lucius loves you, he has his emotions buried so deeply that he doesn't even consider them. And you can't change that, Draco. You can't make him a better person unless he wants to be, just like I can't make you stay away from him unless you want to. And this time, if you do go back, I will do everything within my power to convince Narcissa to stay here. I will not let her be beaten again because you are too proud to recognize the truth laid out in front of you. I will not let her remain in an abusive and loveless marriage that I know she wants no part of. She has only stayed for you, and Lucius will not come around with your support and submission. He might come around with your defiance.”

 

“Beaten? He beat her?” Draco whispered in shock.

 

“To keep her from contacting me sooner. She was never ill. She' had been in the dungeons for more than a week now. The rest is for you and her to discuss, I will say no more.” She turned for the door.

 

“You're just going to leave me here and go check on your brother?”

 

She didn't bother to turn back to him as she opened the door. “He's actually listens when I speak and acknowledges when he needs help.” Serena left the door open, knowing it would bother him more than her slamming the door as she headed towards the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was shocked to enter the training room to find Harry and Severus in a wandless duel. She tuned into her magic to find Severus' magic spread further from his body than usual. He stopped when their magic touched, but blocked Harry's last spell.

 

“H-how are you doing that?!” she asked, incredulous.

 

“I've watched you closely for the last four years, Serena. You've changed my perceptions about magic enough that I am able to adapt your style. It is the old way, you know. Before wands and spells were created. It is the pure way to use magic. It is the correct way.”

 

She smiled at him as he turned, giving Harry no warning as Severus assaulted his mind. Harry held him back as well as he was able, but as always, his occlumency shields failed. Severus nodded, noting the improvement silently, then dismissed Harry.

 

“I'd rather stay. It's me the two of you will be discussing first, right? I want to hear.”

 

She and Severus exchanged a brief glance, and Serena chose her words carefully. “Harry, please know that we do not speak badly of you during such meetings. There is . . . an anomaly in your magic. It limits your occlumency shields. You are aware that there is some type of connection between yourself and Voldemort. Twin wand cores, parseltongue, your scar burning in your nightmares or when he is near . . . . It is that connection that limits your occlumency. The longer that he remains unaware of this connection, the better.”

 

“We know what makes this connection, and it is imperative that he does not find out, or he will not be looking to merely kill you. And while that may seem a better fate, I promise you it is not. Your shields are starting to improve slowly with use. In time, I may be able to tell you more. But to do so now would be sentencing you to a fate worse than death when he finds this connection and finds the truth. Promise me that you will continue to work on your occlumency with Ginny, Neville and Hermione when I am unavailable during the school year. If you let these shields slip, he will be able to use this connection against you when he finds it.”

 

Harry blinked at her for a moment, but then nodded. “Alright.”

 

Severus raised a brow. “You would trust her blindly like that? I'm surprised. I expected you to demand more answers.”

 

Harry scowled at him. “I want more answers, but I know that she won't give them to me. What she says makes sense, and if I am truly in more danger for knowing, I would rather not know while it's safe than end up with the Order running some crazy rescue mission because of my curiosity. Besides, it may not be complete, but I can sense through our bond that she is telling me the truth. And beyond that, I'd like to believe that we became friends over the last few years. Serena has never once steered me wrong, or tried to use me for my fame, or begrudged me because of it. The only other person I can say that of is Hermione, and we have a completed platonic bond. If I had to trust my life to two people, it would be Hermione and Serena.”

 

Both of Severus' eyebrows raised in shock. “That was rather rational, Harry.”

 

Serena snorted. “I've been telling you for years that he is not so much like James as you wanted to believe. He might be a little brash at times, but that can't be helped. Genetics doomed us.”

 

Severus made a quiet humming sound in consideration before turning away. Harry smiled at her as he left, and she returned it. “Send Ron my thanks for helping Draco. Lucius broke his femur.”

 

“Ouch. I'm sure you two mended it though.”

 

“Of course. Tell him he can have the last slice of that chocolate cake I warned him to stay away from. It's all his.”

 

“Not if I get to it first,” Harry replied with a grin as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Severus seemed to have recovered from his previous shock. “I see you have all been getting along. I apologize for my absence.”

 

“No need. You're a busy and coveted man. Now, the horcrux in Harry prevents his shields from lasting very long. While they are getting better and better against us, I fear that Voldemort may always be able to access his mind.”

 

Severus nodded and studied her, knowing her mannerisms too well. “And?”

 

She sighed. “And the horcruxes magic has tunneled deeper into Harry's mind since Voldemort's return. I fear that I will not be able to separate it without damaging Harry further. I will try, but if I fail, he must do as Dumbledore planned. However-” she said, as Severus went to cut her off. “though the killing curse would traditionally kill Harry's mind, destroy his brain, and end his life, it is plausible that the horcrux will act as a shield. As it continues to grow, it is not only sending tendrils into his mind. As he practices his shields, it is stretching around them, around and outside his mind and its barriers. While any one of us could kill Harry and the horcrux with an Avada, it is possible that Voldemort's Killing curse will kill the soul shard only. The shard would recognize the intent of it's creator to harm its container, and in an effort of self preservation, would shield Harry. It would know that the spell is strong enough to cause damage, not kill. I think the horcrux will save Harry's life.”

 

Severus looked stunned, but considered it. “How would the horcrux recognize it's maker? How would it recognize the spell?”

 

“The same way the diary knew that Harry wasn't the only one in the bathroom when he found it. Horcruxes are old magic. True magic, like the kind I use. It will sense it's creator, and try to save it's creator by saving it's own container. It recognizes the link between them. It's a little backwards, but the shard doesn't have a brain. It relies solely on magical theory. If it believes it could be strong enough to throw off a maiming spell, it would block it. The Killing Curse is a variation of the Cruciatus, right? Long term exposure leads to painful death. The Killing Curse is instant, but it's still in the class of maiming and damaging spells. So by magical theory, the shard would recognize the intent of a truly harmful spell and try to block it. That's why Harry breaks the Imperious so easily. Partially because we both have natural immunity. Partly by magical strength, and the rest is blocked by the horcrux.”

 

Severus blinked. “You have a strange mind, but I don't know what we would do if you went dark, Serena. You pull patterns out of nothing, and connect things no one else can. At fifteen you know more of horcruxes than almost anyone else in the world, except maybe Voldemort himself. But it makes sense. Hearing it laid out like that . . . It makes sense.”

 

“I'm glad. It felt like rambling to me.”

 

“It would be to anyone who didn't have a mind quick enough to keep up with the thought process. I may not have the same process, but I can understand when it is explained to me like that.”

 

She nodded, then stared off into the distance. “I just . . . I wish we had the Hallows.”

 

“The Deathly Hallows? Why?”

 

“Well, I suppose Harry has the cloak, doesn't he? And Dumbledore the wand. I could tell when I disarmed the teachers third year. I chose not to switch its allegiance, but I could feel the power in his wand. No, I suppose I rather wish we had the stone. Harry will have to walk to that temporary death alone, believing it is real. He must understand why he has to let himself be killed, even though he may survive. If he believes he will live, and the horcrux senses it, which it would with how deeply it is embedded, it would not shield him. I wish I had the stone so I could make that walk just a bit easier on him, even if it's only temporary.”

 

Severus studied her. “Then we will search for it.”

 

“I believe it is another of the horcruxes. I can sense their general locations, though I haven't sought them out, and I can sense the magic of their containers. Mostly very powerful artifacts, likely founders objects. I know that's what Dumbledore believes they are, and I'm inclined to agree. But one is of a darker magic, older than even the founders. I believe it is the stone. I sense that magic in the cloak, and in the wand as well.”

 

Severus shook his head. “Then we will find it eventually.”

 

“And have to destroy it, and possibly its properties.”

 

Severus sighed. “We shall deal with that when it comes. How did you hear of the Hallows?”

 

“I got some magical story books for the kids at the orphanage. The copy's I purchased are not enchanted, so the muggle children simply think they are stories. When I last visited, I enchanted and read the Tales of Beedle the Bard, and recognized the artifacts for what they are. It took some searching, but our libraries are extensive, and Ignotus Peverell is one of my forefathers. His journal is here, detailing how he and his brothers came to invent them.”

 

“Rumor spread, and the wand changed hands. The stone was passed on by his brother, Cadmus, into what became the House of Gaunt. If my timeline is correct, Merope Gaunt was Voldemort's mother. I don't know the details, but that would be how he found the stone, even if he may not have recognized it as a Hallow. The Gaunts boasted their connection to Salazar. Perhaps he owned it and Voldemort recognized it as a founders item. Ignotus simply passed the cloak on, all the way down to Harry.”

 

Severus nodded. “Though most don't know the genealogy as well, and wouldn't suspect that Harry's cloak is the hallow. I would keep that quiet.”

 

She snorted. “I'm not an idiot, Sev.” She felt tension rising in her bond with Blaise, and sighed. “But Blaise is. Excuse me, I need to go pour a Dreamless Sleep potion down Draco's throat.”

 

Her mentor snorted. “Good luck with that. I will be back in the morning to check on them both. I would like to practice hand to hand with you, Blaise, Harry and whoever else of the Weasley brood shows up.”

 

“Ginny will want in, for sure. I'll send Ron with the message.”

 

“Very well. Goodnight, Serena.”

 

“G'night, Sev.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Serena closed off the floo before Ron could step into it, having sensed him and Harry heading for it. She met them in the parlour.

 

“Can't I go now?” Ron asked petulantly. Serena ignored him.

 

“I just wanted to thank you personally. I know you and Draco aren't fond of each other, but I needed Blaise to help me if Lucius retaliated. Neither Harry or I would win a physical fight with Lucius, but Blaise knows him well enough to anticipate his actions.”

 

Ron shrugged, turning pink. “It was nothing. I know better than to argue when your voice goes all deadly like that.”

 

She smirked at him. “Severus has invited yourself, Hermione, and any of your siblings who wish to attend hand to hand combat lessons over tomorrow. We will begin in the morning. Dress in loose clothing, and be prepared for a long workout. He will not hold back for you lot.”

 

Ronald nodded. “We'll be there.”

 

Harry nodded. “I'll be sure we are all here by eight.”

 

“Staying at the Burrow tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I just figured-”

 

“No, it's fine. Draco and Cissa will be staying though, so do try to play nice.” She reopened the floo and stepped away. “Please excuse me, I need to intervene before Blaise kills him. See you in the morning.”

 

By the time she reached Draco's room, Serena had a rather large headache brewing. She opened the door swiftly, holding one hand to her aching temple. “Do keep your voices down or you'll wake Narcissa. Dreamless Sleep only goes so far.”

 

The boys were glaring at each other until Blaise turned and began pacing the foot of Draco's bed, ignoring them both. She sighed at the habit her friend had picked up from her and stepped directly into his path. He stopped and slowly raised his eyes from the floor to meet her own. Thoughts flowed freely through their bond, showing the depths of his frustration and distress. Serena sighed and laid a hand on his cheek.

 

“You don't have to defend me, fratello. Especially when he's bedridden. I can handle myself, Blaise. I know you worry about us both. But my relationship with Draco is between me and Draco. This isn't helping. If anything, you're making it worse. Please trust me to make the right decisions for myself, and to come to you for help if I need it.”

 

He sighed. “I just hate watching him hurt you, sorella.”

 

“And I hate being hurt. But Blaise, you can't fix it for us. We have to do this on our own, and I won't let you ruin your friendship with Draco because of the issues between him and I.” She reached into his jacket pocket and took the potion back from him. “Hand to hand with Sev and most of the others at eight am sharp. I intend to go for a run at six. You're welcome to join me.”

 

“I'll see you then, Rina.” He gave her a quick hug, sending his affection and concern down the bond, she returned it as he released her and left the room. She blocked her bonds firmly before, warded the door from where she stood and turned to face Draco. When she had seen him before, she had tried very hard to not study him too closely. But now there was no one else to focus on. He was still rather pale, and looked to be quite shaken. Dark shadows rested beneath his eyes, and his hair was a wreck. He or Blaise had transfigured his clothes into pajamas, and he was propped up against the pillows, though he seemed to be uncomfortable. She sent a diagnostic charm at him then sighed deeply.

 

“Lie down.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you didn't bother to tell us you have a fractured rib and Severus was too focused on your leg to notice. I need to set it and heal it a bit before the bone builder heals it improperly.”

 

Draco sighed and laid down as she moved to the side of his bed and mended his rib. His breathing became less strained as he laid down on his other side with a sigh. “I'm sorry he came here. I know you didn't want that.”

 

“It's not your fault he raided your mind like that. But we have to work on your occlumency. You let it slip while studying with him, yeah?”

 

“Couldn't clear my mind very well after our fight a few weeks ago.”

 

Silence fell, and she continued to stand there awkwardly. Serena wasn't sure what to say to him anymore. She had tried to show him how bad it was to follow Lucius. If he couldn't recognize it on his own now, there was little hope for their future as friends or otherwise. Staring out the window into the dark, she remained perfectly still for a long while until he grasped her hand.

 

“You were right. You usually are, and I should know that by now. I just, I thought that maybe this time he would be different. Maybe this time he could change, and actually care, and be proud of me for once. But it's not worth all of this. I got mum hurt, and myself hurt, and hurt you, all because I wanted to believe he could be something he isn't. And in turn, I treated you and Blaise exactly how he treats me. I'm sorry Serena. I really am. I shouldn't have cut you off like that or been so cold. And now you're pissed, and I can't fucking read you anymore, and -”

 

Quelling his rising panic, Serena sat down on the side of his bed. They may not be on the best of terms but she knew Draco well enough to know what he needed. And right now, he was too upset and too broken for Serena to refuse. Staying above his blankets, she laid down and stretched out beside him, maneuvering one arm beneath his neck. She ran her free hand gently through his hair as he cautiously wrapped his arms around her. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other in silence for a moment.

 

“I'm not saying it's okay, because it isn't. But it will be. I'm sorry that he can't be the father that you want and need. I'm sorry that he treated you both so poorly. But I hope you've learned your lesson well enough that you don't put us all through this again.”

 

“I won't. I promise you, I won-”

 

“You've told me that before. I don't want your promises, Draco. I want actions that match what you say. Prove it to me. Prove it to yourself.”

 

He nodded fervently and she relaxed a bit more. Draco closed his eyes happily as she ran her hand through his hair. She was surprised by how soft it was. She wasn't one for casual displays of affection and hadn't really had time to just be with Draco in such a relaxed manner. She found that she rather enjoyed it, but didn't dare get used to it. They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying each others company when he sleepily muttered, “My head feels weird.”

 

“That would be the Mind Mending potion Sev gave you. Lucius tried to break you on his own and remove all of your memories of me. It was rather foolish”. She could tell he wasn't awake enough to fully answer her.

 

He gave a sleepy but contented hum in response and Serena smiled. “Do you want your dreamless sleep?”

 

“I want you to stay,” he muttered, waking up a bit as she drew back.

 

Serena froze and he felt her stiffen. He ran his hand along her arm soothingly, his grey eyes burning into hers. “Nothing more, but I think I would sleep better with you here. When he started trying to break my mind, I kept waking up thinking you were near . . . Like that night in the common room . . . but every time I was alone, and-  

 

She shushed him with a finger over his lips before she transfigured her clothes into yoga pants, a sports bra, and a tank top. Serena moved a bit and slid carefully under his covers, shivering as the heat trapped beneath them warmed her body. Checking his forehead, she summoned a Fever reducing potion, caught it deftly and removed the cork with her teeth. He looked at it sleepily, not registering what it was.

 

“Fever reducer. Side effect of the bone builder,” she replied, pressing the vial to his lips. He drank it swiftly, then settled back into his pillows.

 

“You'll stay through til morning?”

 

“I go running at six, but I'll stay until then.”

 

“Wake me and I'll go with you.”

 

She chuckled. “Not with a healing femur, you won't. I'll wake you before I leave, but you're resting for the next few days, Draco. If I have to tie you to the bed, so be it.”

 

“Kinky,” he muttered, and she laughed. She was happy to see an exhausted grin steal over his lips as she shook her head.

 

“Go to sleep, Dray. I'm here.”

 

He gave one last sleepy hum before his breathing evened out and he passed into the world of dreams. Serena followed in minutes, exhausted from her day.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Serena woke to the gentle buzzing in her mind of the alarm spell she had set. Well, that and the hand beneath her shirt moving gently across her ribs.

 

“Why does your skin feel different here?” Draco asked sleepily, and she blushed.

 

“Why is your hand up my shirt?” She couldn’t say she was surprised that he didn’t remove it from her side as he shrugged. 

 

“I never realized just how many scars you have. Felt them through your shirt,” he murmured as if that was enough of an answer. She let it slide but sighed.

 

“Before your arrival last night, Blaise and I went into town.”

 

“I noticed his piercing. But what is this?”

 

“It might be a tattoo . . . .”

 

“Really?” he asked, opening a closed eye to study her. His gray eyes were clearer than they had been last night, and his fever seemed to be gone. She nodded and carefully lifted the side of her shirt. He read the words carefully, studying the elegant script. “Shakespeare. It's fitting.”

 

She grinned. “You know Shakespeare?”

 

“With Narcissa for a mother? Of course.” He ran his hand over her inked rib once more before gently pulling down her shirt. “I should go check on her. Go on, Blaise is probably waiting for you already.”

 

“He'll survive,” she said, settling back down into bed. Draco chuckled.

 

“No, no, no, up you get. He'll have my head if he gets it into his that we've been in here shagging all night.”

 

She rolled her eyes but sat up. “He knows better.”

 

“That I do,” Blaise said from the doorway, making Draco jump. “I also know how to get past Serena's wards when she isn't paying attention.”

 

She rolled her eyes as she moved to the edge of the bed, summoning her trainers, which bumped into Blaise’s calves as they zoomed in. She slid them on and stood, looking back at Draco. She reached out and fixed his rumpled hair. “Go check on your mother. She seems fine from here, but I would take tea and sweets. You owe her some explanations. Take it easy on that leg.”

 

“I know,” he said solemnly. “Have fun with Blaise.”

 

She smirked. “We'll see. Depends on if he's been practicing or not.”

 

They both looked at him as he puffed up his chest, then they laughed at his show of bravado. 

 

“Probably not,” she said. “Oh, and be nice when the others arrive, please! I happen to like them.”

 

Draco feigned offense. “I would never be rude to your friends.”

 

She rolled her eyes and swatted him, shaking her head as she walked towards Blaise. “And we need to talk later, Draco,” she said seriously before turning to Blaise. “Let's go. We'll get protein shakes at the shop in town.”

 

“What are protein shakes?” he asked.

 

“They help your muscles after a workout. The protein rebuilds the damaged muscle.”

 

He nodded. “Alright, let's go!”

 

Two hours later they jogged back into the Manor, protein shakes in hand. Blaise had nearly finished his, and Serena placed the rest of hers under a stasis charm in the refrigerator so it would last until after their lessons. They headed straight up to the training rooms, as they were nearly late.

 

When they arrived, they found the others stretching as instructed by Severus. Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Fred and George were all paired off, so she and Blaise stuck to themselves. Narcissa and Draco were seated on a plush looking couch in the corner. It looked rather out of place but let them watch and listen in. Sev called them to attention, and called Blaise up. He began using Blaise as a sort of human punching bag, though the blows weren't meant to harm, merely show. He showed them proper punches, jabs, and blocks, which they practiced with their partners for a while, until Severus split them all up.

 

He paired Harry with Ginny, Hermione with George, Blaise with Ron, and Serena with Fred. She smirked at Fred, eyeing him up and down as she stepped into place before him. He and George had been practicing hard, but she had no doubt that he would try to go easy on her. She saw the hesitation in his eyes. So the moment Severus called for them to start, she pulled a move they hadn't been taught, ducking down in a spin and clipping the back of his ankles with her leg. His feet flew out from under him and his head hit the floor with a crack. The others stopped and turned to them, abandoning their own duels as she stood gracefully and moved towards Fred's head.

 

Serena smirked down to where he lay on the floor, staring dazedly at the ceiling. “Hesitation will get you killed, Fred.” She knew she should help him up, but she saw only mirth and determination in his eyes now and knew he would pull her down. He reached out towards her foot and she darted backwards before she turned to face the others. “Well? What are you lot waiting for?”

 

Ginny giggled as Serena felt strong arms wrap around her neck, effectively putting her in a choke hold. She hadn't even heard Fred stand up. She swiftly shoved one arm through his, keeping her airway open and smirked. “Silencing charm? You're getting crafty on me. And that was wandless, wasn't it?” She ignored the feel of Draco's eyes on them.

 

“I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. You have to, living with this crazy bunch.”

 

She winked at Ginny as she stepped back on Fred's foot, hard. He hissed in pain, but his arms tightened and she sighed. Jabbing her elbow sharply into his diaphragm, Serena shoved his arm away and twisted out of his grasp. Taking advantage of his loss of breath, she threw a punch towards his face, which Fred blocked sloppily. They sparred for several minutes more, until Serena had Fred on his back. They continued until his arms were pinned above his head by her hands, and his legs were pinned by hers. If he weren't panting for breath, he could have broken the hold easily, considering she was nearly a foot shorter than him. Serena was once again thankful for her training with Sev as she had a higher endurance than most witches and wizards. “Do you yield?”

 

“I give, I give!” he cried, and Serena smirked and stood up before helping him to his feet. The others clapped as the two shook hands and moved away from the group, since the others had been watching them intently. They stood across the room from Draco and Narcissa. She felt possessive eyes tracing her as she perched on the windowsill beside Fred.

 

“How have your latest experiments been going?”

 

He gave a heavy sigh, watching as Hermione and George began to spar, with Severus shouting tips and instructions from the sidelines. George had quickly gained the upper-hand, and Severus was walking Hermione through ways to regain some footing. “They're going well, but we can't do much at Grimmauld. If it weren't for you letting us come here, we would have very little progress. We managed to save some of the Extendable Ears from Mum's purge, and we've nearly completed the Skiving Snackboxes. If it wasn't for your support and Harry's support, we wouldn't be nearly this far along.”

 

She shrugged. “It's nothing really.”

 

He shook his head. “It's a lot to us.” She stared back out over the sparring. She didn't really have anything to say to that, but she was aware of Fred watching her closely. “How are things with Blondie? Thought he was busy with Lucius.”

 

She rolled her eyes and turned her focus to Draco, who was scowling at them from across the room. Serena narrowed her eyes at him and he turned to glare in another direction, watching Hermione and George spar. She sighed. “They've been better. Lucius broke into his mind, and well, long story short I got them here and-”

 

“And he's once again sworn to you that it'll never happen again?” She nodded and Fred raised abrow with a small grin. “Making him work for forgiveness?”

 

She snorted. “Do you know me? Of course I am. I just can't figure him out.” She didn't feel right talking about her kinda - maybe relationship with Draco to Fred. She knew both boys were interested in her, and it didn't seem right. Fred seemed to pick up on that, and boldly chose to continue on.

 

“I can piece most of it together. I know he's interested, but he keeps hurting you, especially after that whole thing with the ball and the Greengrass girl last year.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “How did you hear about the Astoria incident??”

 

It was Fred's turn to snort. “It's Hogwarts. The rumor mill is either absolutely absurd or quite reliable. It's just a matter of learning to tell the two apart.” At her lack of answer he shrugged, lowering his voice to prevent them from being overheard. “You've spent so much time controlling your magic and trying to get Draco to come around. You don’t want to see him harmed, and I respect that. I know you wanted time to think, but it's been a few days and I feel this needs to be said. I know you're interested in him more than me, but don't you ever wonder if maybe it's simply because you haven't allowed yourself to really  _ be _ interested in anyone but Draco? That maybe you have shut everyone else out for fear of being hurt like he has hurt you?”

 

She glanced at Fred, who was biting his lip and seeming to question if he had overstepped. She saw Blaise glance her way in her peripheral vision before he sent approval for the redheads statement her way. She tossed a glare and a finger at him. “Quit eavesdropping, Zabini, or I'll ruin your spar,” she called.

 

He only winked at her and went back to observing the sparring duo. Hermione was still struggling, but she was landing more blows now. Serena refocused, turning back to Fred. He was watching her, dark brown eyes appearing hopeful. When she didn't answer, but continued to give him her attention, he continued.

 

“I understood in your third year. You were young, and had so many classes with that damn time turner. I understood last year, when I hadn't gathered the courage to ask you before Poliakov or try to ask at all until far too late. But I'm asking now. Will you take a chance on me?”

 

She was quiet for a moment more. “And if it doesn't work?”

 

“Then we're still friends. It could be awkward for a while, but there is nothing you could do that would make me want to cast you off entirely. So long as you want me around, I'm here.”

 

His thoughts echoed so similar to the ones she had said to Lucius the night before that she nearly shivered. Serena was always so frustrated with Draco for not giving her a chance, not taking her seriously, and yet, she was doing the same to Fred. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it, and she believed that he was someone she could fall hard for. Perhaps he was right. 

 

She was so distracted by her thoughts that George and Hermione had joined them before she could answer. Serena wisely chose to take it as time to think, and Fred didn't push her for an answer as she nudged Hermione with her foot.

 

“Bested by a Weasley?”

 

Her friend flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Not all of us have had private lessons for years, Riri.”

 

“I haven't. Not in this. Severus worked with me on agility and balance, but never hand to hand.”

 

Hermione only rolled her eyes as they all turned to watch Harry and Ginny. The spar seemed to be a fairly even match, as they blocked each other's blows. Both were smirking and fighting hard, neither backing down or shying away from the fight. Serena smirked at them, hoping they would date one day. They would make a great couple if they could communicate well.

 

Soon the duo was walking off the floor, making room for Blaise and Ron. This was the spar she had really wanted to see. Both were excellent strategists, though Ron was more direct, and Blaise was more cunning. They were of equal height, and similar build. It was a toss up really. She blocked Blaise from her mind, not allowing him to use her insight to his advantage. He had to do this on his own. She glanced around the group, determined to make this fun. 

 

“I've got five Galleons on Ron,” Harry said boldly, keeping pace with her thoughts.

 

“Blaise,” George and Fred said with matching smirks.

 

“Ron!” Ginny cried indignantly before they turned to Hermione next, who was studying the two as Serena had. They were staring each other down as if trying to find every weakness.

 

“Blaise,” Hermione said confidently. Ginny and Harry looked at her, flabbergasted, and she simply shrugged. “Blaise practices with Serena. Ron hasn't. Any experience he has is battling you lot off,” she said, pointing to Fred and George, obviously referencing Ron's slew of siblings. Finally, they looked at Serena.

 

“Ron,” Serena said quietly. “Blaise will underestimate him. Like you said, he's used to me. He knows what I'm capable of, but he's  _ only _ used to me, and it will bite him in the ass. You lot of Gryffindor's don't necessarily think like we do and he forgets that.”

 

They all turned to watch the fight, and Merlin was it close. In the end, it was Blaise who took a calculated risk, not expecting Ron to see his opening. But Ron used the advantage to knock Blaise over and pin him to the floor until he yielded.

 

There was some swearing, and Galleons changed hands. Ginny glanced at her handful of coins in awe, obviously delighted to have so many galleons, and Serena heard Draco's derisive snort from across the room. The others looked up to glare at him, even Narcissa and Severus glared at him, and he turned a bright red. Serena pointedly handed Ginny her galleons before she hopped off the windowsill. 

 

“Severus, I'll have the elves send up lunch for you and Cissa,” she said with a meaningful look. He paled a bit but nodded, going to sit beside her as Draco slowly joined the rest of them. “The elves have lunch ready. After that, I think I'll shower and go for a swim. You are all welcome to join me for a dip.”

 

“Swim? Where?” Hermione asked and Serena scowled, taking both Mimi and Ginny by the arm.

 

“Well, dear Hermione, the Manor may be old, but it has been updated. You've spent far too much time in the library and not once ventured outside. James insisted that Fleamont and Euphemia have the electrical, plumbing, and a pool put in, along with the updated kitchen. He was set to inherit the Manor at twenty five, after all. They wanted to move to our villa in the Caribbean.”

 

“You have a  _ villa _ in the  _ Caribbean _ ?” Ginny asked in amazement, and Serena shrugged.

 

“Technically, we have an island. But it's one of many properties. Fleamont invented the Sleak-eazy's potion you see. Why do you think I keep so much in my bathroom? I get it for free, and we have the patent on it. Grandfather Fleamont alone quadrupled the family fortune, and the royalties have payed off quite nicely. I hope to find someway to continue his legacy.” She marched their group down the stairs, vaguely aware that Blaise had stayed behind to help Draco. Despite spending the night in his bed, she was still rather frustrated with him, and Fred had given her plenty to think about.

 

They ate a lunch of sandwiches, chips, soda, and tea, before the Weasley's disappeared to shower. Hermione went to a spare bedroom to change. Serena changed too and came down a while later wearing her bikini and an overly large, loosely knitted top. She headed outside to the sun-lit patio and summoned lounge chairs and towels. The elves brought out drinks and snacks, and she smiled as she shrugged off her sweater and climbed into the hot tub adjacent to the pool, leaning back to relax.

 

Hermione was the first to join her, sighing as she slid down into the warm water. “You know, I always wondered how your family managed to get electricity and magic to work together. This place looks so much more updated than Malfoy Manor.”

 

Draco sniffed delicately as he approached, sliding in beside Serena with Blaise on his other side. She pointedly ignored him, until he spoke. “Though I hate to admit it, I have been curious about that as well.”

 

She turned to look at him, studying him closely. “I suppose it will do no harm to tell you, since we have the patents on it as well.” Serena turned to Hermione then. “I know it sounds counter intuitive, but Henry Potter, my great-grandfather-”

 

“ _ Our _ great-grandfather,” Harry said, appearing at the door.

 

“Well, yes, but you weren't here yet, prat. Anyway, Charlus created and patented a potion that you soak the wiring and outlets in that makes them run on magic instead of electricity, though the circuitry is still similar. They still need to be updated and replaced, just like muggle wiring, and don't ask me how the potion doesn't fry the wire and render it useless. I just know that the wires have to sit for at least three weeks before being installed or they explode.”

 

Hermione was watching in awe. “How can a potion do that?”

 

“One of the ingredients is finely powdered crystal from the base of that specific wizarding household or building. It allows the wires to run off of the magic of the house. So long as the house had enough magic to run, the electricity is never knocked out by a storm. Before I came, the manor would had to have been abandoned for around three centuries before the power turned off to spare the wards. Now, I have enough crystals around the place to power it indefinitely.”

 

Hermione stared in wonder. “So you could potentially set up computers and television in a wizarding home.”

 

Serena frowned. “It would take some working. We would have to find a way to get a satellite dish to work through the wards to connect to cable and internet. I think the wards would block the radio frequency, but if we can find a way around it, then yeah. Phones, cable, internet, all of it would work if we can find a way to let it pass through the wards without leaving us vulnerable to a magical attack.”

 

“Hmmm... It couldn't come inside the house like the power since it is broadcast and connected to the external world, right?”

 

“Correct. Unless we're making our own show.”

 

“That would be the worst kind of reality show,” Harry chimed in.

 

“What is a 'reality show'?” Ginny asked.

 

“Bad television,” Harry, Serena and Hermione replied in unison before snickering at the faces of the pureblood wizards surrounding them.

 

“Put it this way, we'll have to show you one day,” Hermione said.

 

Serena was lost in thought though. “I think we could do it. Actually, I know I could, but I would rather create the correct spell for it than just cast it like I usually do. If I can develop the method, I can get a patent on it. The Potters would hold the patents, making us the only family in the wizarding world capable of bringing us all up to date on technology.”

 

“But why would we need technology like that?” Draco asked, openly curious now.

 

“Because some muggle technology is quicker and easier to use than magic. Instead of waiting weeks for an important owl to arrive, you could have your answer almost immediately, from anywhere in the world. It would allow wizards to better connect with the rest of the world, and would even open the door to Wizard-oriented entertainment, like Television shows, and encrypted websites, though that may be too risky unless we develop a server of our own and find a magical way to keep muggles out.”

 

“I don't like that face. That's the face that gets us into trouble,” Ronald announced, and Blaise nodded in agreement.

 

“This is the face that could make us incredibly wealthy,” Serena amended. She turned to Hermione. “You'll help right? Split the patents and the profits. Manage the creation of a secure server? Imagine how much corruption could be avoided in the ministry if we had a team documenting them from the inside. Everything recorded digitally.... The Unspeakables department would be revamped entirely.”

 

“I'm in, definitely,” Hermione agreed excitedly.

 

Serena nodded, and let the conversation fade as she lost herself in thought. Then she sighed.

“It'll have to wait until after the war. Even if we file for the patent early, it wouldn't be safe to go to random wizarding homes.”

 

“Way to kill the mood, Serena,” Ginny said quietly from beside Hermione.

 

“What? It's a fact, Ginny.”

 

The others sighed and Serena rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I'm going swimming.” She stood swiftly from the water, ignoring the shocked gasps as the others caught a glimpse of her tattoo and the marks across her back. She walked to the deep end and dove into the pool. Compared to the heat of the hot tub, the pool was cool and refreshing. She bobbed to the surface just in time to catch a cannonball from the twins. Spluttering and bobbing on the waves, Serena splashed them both heartily when they popped to the surface, laughing their heads off. After a swift kick to each of their knees, she swam off to the other end of the pool. The others joined them, and they all relaxed for a while before Serena got out again. She summoned a towel and laid it out on the grass, laying down in the sun. Charming her hair up into a bun, she laid out belly down on her towel, content to air dry and tan a bit.

 

She was soon made aware of someone's presence as a shadow fell across her face. Opening her eyes, Serena found a long, wet, red curtain of hair between her and the sun. “Yes, Ginny?”

 

“Nice tattoo. When did you get it?”

 

“Last night.”

 

“Is that when Blaise got his brow done?”

 

“Yeah, and my tongue.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Serena stuck her tongue out at the girl. Ginny laughed. “That's wicked. Bet Draco loves that.”

 

“Draco doesn't know about it, and I doubt he will anytime soon.”

 

Ginny frowned, laying her towel down beside Serena's. She stretched out beside her and mimicked her position. “Is he being a prat again?”

 

“Is he ever not being a prat?”

 

“It's different this time,” Ginny observed vaguely.

 

“Getting your mind broken into and your mother beaten due to your stupidity and pride would take the cake.”

 

“I bet. He's been watching you, you know. He looked really mad while Hermione and George sparred.” Serena felt a bit uncomfortable, but Ginny just continued on. “I take it he knows about Fred's crush then.”

 

Serena shook her head. “When did you get so observant?”

 

“The more time you spend with Luna, the more things you pick up on.”

 

Serena sighed, keeping her voice low. “Would it upset you then?”

 

“What?”

 

“If . . . If I dated Fred?”

 

Ginny was quiet for a while as she studied Serena, who didn't back down from the other girls scrutiny. Their gazes held for a lengthy moment, then Ginny shrugged. “As long as you're honest with him and don't intentionally hurt him, then I'm okay with it. He . . . We've talked about it. He knows you like Draco but, he thinks that some of it is just that-”

 

“I haven't allowed myself to fancy anyone else. He mentioned that this morning and he's right. I haven't.”

 

Ginny nodded. “Then how can you know how you truly feel about anyone if you don't allow yourself to feel?”

 

“I can't.”

 

“Ron will be weird about it at first,” Ginny warned.

 

“Ron's always weird,” she replied.

 

Both girls snickered before Ginny sighed. “The sun really does feel nice on the skin.”

 

“Your freckles are getting darker,” Serena observed.

 

“Your skin is turning red.”

 

Serena grinned and healed her skin, which looked a bit darker than usual. “I may actually get a tan this year.”

 

Ginny laughed. “Hermione says you had one first year!”

 

“From working at the orphanage. Not by choice.”

 

Ginny nodded as Serena flipped over. Ginny did the same, fanning her hair out above her as Hermione flopped down beside them, smirking. “Good thing I don't need to tan. You look like a ghost Serena, I swear. At least Ginny's got some color with those freckles.”

 

“Draco's paler than I am,” she said loudly.

 

“I heard that!” he cried indignantly from the water. She leaned up on her elbow, raising a brow at him. He was watching her closely, expression guarded.

 

“You were supposed to,” she declared before laying back down. The others snickered.

 

Hermione glanced down at Serena. “He's rather subdued today,” she said in a low voice.

 

“I assume Ron and Harry told you what happened last night?”

 

“Yeah. I suppose he has reason to be. Though, I think I prefer him snarking at us all. This is almost scary.”

 

“He'll snap out of it eventually, and you'll be wishing you had this version of him back.”

 

“Have you gotten your letter in the mail yet?”

 

“Yeah, it's sitting on my desk. Why?”

 

“Did you make prefect?”

 

It was Serena's turn to snort. “With Severus as Head of House? Of course I did. So did Draco. We've both had private rooms since third year for the the sole purpose of not moving us this year.”

 

“You have private rooms?!” Ginny said, shooting up.

 

“Yeah. The others are semi private, just two to a room. Why?”

 

“We share with all of the girls in our year through graduation unless we make head girl!” Ginny cried indignantly.

 

Serena shrugged. “Slytherin's really value their  privacy. Don't you lot value comradery?”

 

“Yeah, but I'd love my own rooms! And I'd say there's plenty of comradery here!” Hermione said, gesturing to the others. The boys were laughing and playing a game of frisbee, though the frisbee appeared to have fangs and she wondered what the end goal was. She caught the smirks on Fred and George's faces before they could throw it.

 

“Oi! Don't you dare use my friends and bondmates as test subjects for that contraption!”

 

They had the decency to look shamefaced. “Come on, Serena!”

 

“It doesn't bite!”

 

“Well, not hard....” Fred supplied. She scowled at them both.

 

“Try it on the gnomes. And if you ever have a use for it, coat the teeth in doxy venom. It'll sting like a bitch. But not in my house, you hear me!?”

 

“Yes, Mum!” they said in unison. The others snickered as she laid back down. Soon enough she was dry and rather tanned and she stood, heading towards the house. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she headed to the library to look up the patents on the electricity potion. She heard wet footsteps behind her and turned to see Fred following her. Serena scowled.

 

“Damnit! Couldn't you dry off first?” she said, charming him and the floor dry.

 

“Why, when I can get you to do it for me?” he asked, waggling his eyebrow.

 

Rolling her eyes, Serena continued to the library. She headed to the desk and cast a nonverbal accio. The patents flew to her hand and she spread them out in front of her. She studied them with Fred reading over her shoulder. He let out a low whistle at the long list of pricey ingredients.

 

“This would cost a fortune to make.”

 

“That's why Charlus never bothered past the testing for the patents. But with the money his son made from Sleak-eazy's, it became possible. Most technology would be easy enough to put in, but making it work would be hard.”

 

“How so?”

 

She went on to explain to him how the internet, television and phones worked off of wave frequencies in the atmosphere. Fred listened, and she could see the gears turning in his mind as she explained why the wards would block them. He was quiet for a moment.

 

“What wavelength does Magic run on?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If these waves are a means of transmitting energy, wouldn't magic just be a wavelength?”

 

She thought, then shook her head. “I don't think so. Magic is more like an entirely different form of energy. I don't think it would have a specific wavelength.”

 

“Then would the wards block these waves at all? Would they be tuned to block this different version of energy transference that isn't magical? If Magic has a signature, and the wards block magical signatures, would it block those non-magical ones?”

 

“I.... I don't know. Perhaps not. We won't know until we try, I suppose. That's genius though.”

 

“Nah, you were just overthinking it.”

 

“Too bad we go back to Hogwarts so soon. I won't have time to get the potion made and everything installed this summer. It will have to wait. Maybe I can get the potion done at school and try over the Christmas Holiday.”

 

“Let me know if you need help. I'll study up on these wave things and such if I can this term. Maybe I can help you pull it all together,” he offered.

 

She smiled at him. “I'd appreciate that.”

 

They watched each other for a moment with Serena becoming increasingly aware that she was wearing nothing but her bikini and Fred his trunks, though she didn't feel awkward. Fred was respectful, his gaze not wandering. Though, he did glance down at the marks on her back. She tensed when his hand landed on her shoulder, his thumb tracing the mess of scarred lines across her back. It felt foreign and relaxing to have someone touch the marred flesh, skin to skin. She always kept them covered, out of sight and out of mind.

 

Serena was prepared for several questions, but not for the one he asked. “Where were these last year during the ball?”

 

“Hermione helped me glamor them. Didn't need the world to know.”

 

“Yet you left them alone here?”

 

“Well, this is my home. Most of the others know and I suppose I'm tired of hiding them. Of waiting for someone to judge me.”

 

He nodded, tracing them lightly. She shivered, but said nothing of it. “These are old. From your childhood?”

 

She nodded. “That's why I bought the Orphanage and fired the bastards who thought that doing this to a child was acceptable.”

 

“Why so many?”

 

“I was the oldest there. I started taking all of the punishments for the younger kids around the age of seven. Most of them are gone now. Only Tyler is still there, last I knew. But he intends to stay until he goes to Uni.” A small smirk tore across her lips. “Sasha hasn't told him yet that I'm paying whatever his scholarships don't cover. I've already got the account set aside so he can have some money to live on. He knows what we are, and he's protected us all these years. He's a really nice guy. He'll make a real difference in the world one day.”

 

Fred came around to sit on the side of her desk. He was still wearing just his trunks, and though her eyes didn't stray, she couldn't help but notice he was quite fit. He was quiet, watching her for a moment. “You never got a chance to answer me this morning.”

 

She studied his face, mapping his freckles and mussed hair. He looked hopeful, yet wary, and somehow, entirely open. He fiddled idly with a pen from her desk, shifting one of her papers.

 

“I needed some time to think about it. Think it all through.” She had thought about it a lot, though she wished she had more time. “I'm not one to just rush in, you know.”

 

“Well, if you need more time-” he glanced around nervously.

 

“I didn't say I did, though.” Brown eyes flicked to hers and she held his gaze. “I'm not promising it will go great, or that . . .Or that I can get past how I feel for Draco. But, you were right. I haven't given myself a chance to truly care about anyone else like that because he has hurt me so badly I didn't want to try. But that's not fair to you. It crossed my mind but…. I’ve always just written it off and that's not right of me. You're not him, and you deserve the chance if you're willing to take it. I know I'm not an easy person to be around, but-”

 

“Yes,” he said, cutting her off. “I don't care what excuses you're going to try and throw at me to talk me out of it. I'm not backing down, Serena. I want to give this a try, if you're going to let me.”

 

She nodded, studying her nails. “Where are we going then?”

 

He smirked at her. “Somewhere special. Dress casual. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, alright?”

 

She smiled. “Alright,” She said as Fred stood and met George at the door. She noticed his twin was studying her, gauging her, and as she had with Ginny, she stared right back at him, refusing to back down. It was obvious he had been listening and that he wanted to say more but didn't want to upset Fred. She was sure they would have a talk later, but for now, she waved goodbye to Fred from her seat, scribbling some quick notes and sending them back with the patents before she began studying the potion that could make them all incredibly wealthy.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, after the others had returned to Grimmauld Place, Serena was tearing through her closet, searching for an outfit that fit her well but was still casual. The room was strewn with clothing and she was so busy digging in the back of her closet that Blaise managed to scare her pants off.

“Hot date, Princess?” She shrieked and turned, pinning him to his spot in the door frame with her magic. He looked entirely too pleased as she scowled and let him go.

“You already know the answer. Are you going to help me or not?”

He snorted. “We both know you won't be pleased unless you get a new outfit. Perhaps we can venture out again tonight? I know you still want that belly button piercing.”

“You're the best. Let's go!” They turned together and walked from the family wing to the Entrance Hall. As they passed, Narcissa called them into the parlour.

“Going somewhere?” she asked pleasantly over her cup of tea.

“Just heading into town,” she replied.

Narcissa smirked. “After another piercing to match your tongue?”

“Wait, what?” Draco asked, looking at her with much more interest. Serena scowled at the pair of them.

“Yes, actually, I am.”

“And we're hitting the stores. Serena's got a-”

She clamped her hand over Blaise's mouth with a glare. She saw him snickering beneath her hand, but he quieted all the same. However, they both knew it was too late.

“Serena's got a what?” Draco asked with narrowed eyes. She sighed then took a deep breath.

“I've got a date tomorrow,” she replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder and resolutely not looking at Draco. She turned to Narcissa instead. The woman didn't seem affected by her announcement, for better or for worse. “If we don't leave now, I won't have time to find an outfit.”

“Alright, dears. Have fun and come visit me when you get back! I still haven't had a chance to hear from you two about last year.”

“Of course, Cissa. We'll see you in a bit,” she said, swiftly steering Blaise out the door. She knew it wouldn't be long before Draco gathered his wits. She heard him getting to his feet and instantly grabbed Blaise by the hand and apparated, taking them both to the edge of the town. He staggered and turned to glare at her.

“That was real mature.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“He's just going to be more worked up when we get back.”

“Cissa will run interference. Besides, you seemed to approve of Fred this morning.”

“I don't have anything against him. I certainly think it will be good for you to at least try. I think we both know you fancy him quite a lot, even if you favor Draco.”

“Then shut up about Draco and come shop with me,” she snarked, dragging him into town.

They stopped into the piercing parlour they went to a few nights before, and the piercer seemed to remember them, if not their ages. He insisted on double checking their healing process, and Serena had managed to convince him they both just healed very fast. Blaise opted to get his ears pierced, sending Serena an image of some gauges he really wanted. They were silver and nearly hollow through the center, except for the silver snake that nestled there. He was sure he could charm it to move. She bought the pair, making it appear that they were for her as the man did Blaise's piercing. She ended up getting a stud in her nose, though she bought several rings to switch it with, and an emerald barbell through her belly button.

The man, Stephen, told them to come back anytime as they headed out the door with a wave. Stopping in an alleyway, she had stretched and healed Blaise's earlobes to the correct size while he fiddled with the charms on the gauges, smirking as the snakes began to move, twining around themselves. She helped him put them in before heading towards the strip of shops.

It took a lot of time and several stores, but she finally had an outfit she loved, and several others. She hadn't worn jeans in a long time, and had forgotten just how much she loved denim. The low cut black skinny jeans fit her perfectly, and would go well with a camisole and the sheer white top she had found. She had purchased plenty of other new clothing, including a feminine but sturdy pair of black boots she was sure she would put to good use. They each grabbed a soda and a slice of pizza from the shop to eat as they headed back to the Manor. She stopped just before the front doors.

“Seriously, how do you think Draco is going to react?”

“Well, Cissa has had three hours to calm him down, so tonight he should be fine. Mostly some strained glances. And tomorrow, when you walk downstairs in the outfit you plan to wear, he's going to be kicking himself and glaring. And then, when you get back, I would expect a similar inquisition to the one he gave you the night of the Yule Ball.” She groaned. Blaise laughed, dragging her through the doors.

“He's nothing if not predictable, I suppose," she muttered.

“Who's predictable?” Draco asked from where he was leaning against the wall, trying and failing to look inconspicuous. Serena and Blaise shared a glance before they nearly fell over from the force of their laughter.

“You!” they managed to spit out in unison, which only earned them a glare from Draco, fueling their laughter further. He turned on his heel and stormed away as best he could on his healing leg while they struggled to regain their composure. When they managed it, they joined the others in the parlour. She was pleased to see that they had been joined by not only Severus, but by a woman who looked very much like Narcissa, though her hair was brown and beginning to show the slightest bits of gray. Serena approached her, immediately extending her hand.

“You must be Andromeda. I'm Serena Potter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you,” she said, shaking the woman's hand once. She released the delicate hand, allowing Blaise his turn.

“Blaise Zabini,” he introduced himself, kissing the back of the woman's hand. Andromeda laughed.

“You've certainly inherited your mother's charm. Tell me, how is Aurelia? I haven't seen her in ages.” Blaise settled into the armchair beside Andromeda, beginning to tell her all about his mother's latest engagements as Serena banished her bags, perching on the arm of the couch beside Severus. He glanced at her and raised a brow.

“What's this I hear about you having a date?” He asked quietly to avoid setting Draco off on another tangent. Beside him Narcissa smirked in amusement.

“I don't think it matters what you hear, Sev.”

He rolled his eyes. “So am I to assume that it was a good idea for me to match you with Fred Weasley?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You did that on purpose, didn't you?”

He gave her a rare but genuine smile. “I may be old, but I'm not blind, and you certainly deserve a bit of happiness, Serena.”

She smiled, and nudged him with her elbow. “Thank you, then. I thought you'd be angry with me.”

He caught her gaze and held it. “Because of who it is, or who it is not?”

“Both,” she admitted softly.

Beside him, Cissa shook her head, speaking in a low whisper. “It is none of our business who you choose to date, Serena. And I honestly can't blame you for accepting an offer from a boy who knows what he wants and asks for it.”

Serena nodded, feeling relieved to have both of their blessings. She felt Draco's eyes and turned to find him watching her and opening his mouth to speak, but Narcissa beat him to it.

“Blaise, Serena, tell me! How did last year go, since I didn't see you for the holidays?” They exchanged a glance and Blaise began talking, with Serena adding bits in here and there as they explained to the others what had happened during the previous year. By the end of it all, the three adults in the room had paled dramatically.

“Oh . . . Oh Dear,” Andromeda said quietly, one hand laid delicately over her heart.

Narcissa looked absolutely pale and somehow, moderately annoyed. “So . . . You knew from the start what this summer would be for Draco?”

Serena and Blaise nodded solemnly.

“And yet . . . You offered what support you could.”

They exchanged a look before nodding again. Narcissa's eyes began to gleam, as if she would soon break out in tears.

“Thank you. Thank you for being such good friends to my son,” she whispered quietly, and Serena saw the alarm she felt written on Blaise's face. It was rare to see Narcissa so open in her emotions. Severus seemed equally surprised.

“Come, Narcissa. It's been a long day and you're still healing. I have two more potions for you to take,” he coaxed, escorting her from the room. Andromeda said a swift farewell to them all before stepping through the floo and heading home for the night, leaving Serena, Blaise and Draco.

“Blaise, would you excuse us for a moment and not eavesdrop for once?” Draco asked calmly, though his voice was rather brittle.

“If you upset her again, Draco, I swear to-”

“Blaise!” Serena interjected sharply. He turned to her, looking outraged. “Remember our little discussion last night?”

He took a deep breath before he gave her a stiff nod and left the room. She remained quiet for a while, staring at the floor as she carefully blocked their bond, pushing him and Harry from her mind. When she had finished, she took a moment to center herself before she looked up at Draco.

“How are you healing?”

“Fine, just as you and Severus would expect me to be,” he said with a slight glare.

“It would be negligent of me not to ask,” she said quietly. She didn't return his glare, but she didn't look away either. They both knew that he wasn't upset by her question, but they were quite unwilling to broach the topic. After a long while, Draco sighed.

 

“Why him?” He asked quietly. Serena didn't ask how he knew it was Fred, and she heard the unspoken question there too. _Why not me?_  

"Because he asked,” she replied just as quietly, just as candidly, with the answer he wanted equally as implied as his question. _And you didn’t_.

He shook his head as if to clear it. “What do you see in him, anyway?”

She stayed quiet for a long time. She saw a lot in Fred honestly, but she didn't want to divulge too much. It wasn't Draco’s business. Serena shrugged.

“Fred’s always been kind to me, and he's been after me for a few years now.”

“So just because he's kind and interested, you’re going to give him a chance?” he asked haughtily. She sighed heavily and stood, turning for the door.

 

“Draco, quite frankly, it's none of your business.” She barely made it past the doorway before he caught up to her, catching her elbow as she cursed her short legs.

“Serena,” he breathed, almost pleadingly. “I know I've been an ass, but I'm trying to make it right. But . . . I thought . . . I thought there was something there between us.”

She sighed and glanced at him over her shoulder. “I never said there wasn't.”

She shook her arm loose and continued through the hall.

“So you would just throw that away to be with a Weasley?”

She wanted to beat her head against the wall. No matter how much ground he had made, Draco still had a bit of a superiority complex in regards to the Weasleys. His tone of voice said it all. She knew he was following her up the stairs, and wouldn't relent until she answered, regardless of his healing leg.

“No. But I would put it aside and give myself a chance to be happy because I can't rely on you. I can't just stay here and keep waiting on you to get it right. It doesn't mean I care any less. It just means I'm putting myself first.”

She heard his footsteps stop and turned to face him when she reached the top. He looked stricken and she really couldn't blame him. She softened just a bit.

“Draco, you are very important to me, and half of the reason I've put off Fred's advances is that I had hoped you would come around. But I can't wait on you anymore. You've made your promises, but you've made them all before. Fred has been nothing if not a loyal friend to me. He more than deserves the chance to try and win me over, regardless of his house, wealth, or blood status.”

"I don't want to push you away with this. I don’t want you to hate me and stop being my friend because of it. But at the end of the day, I'm not going to call it off just because you don't like it.”

“So . . . if I had asked yesterday?”

“I would have said no, Draco. Because I am still angry with you. Because I can’t trust you when it comes to my emotions, and that trust isn’t going to come about in a day. Until we figure out where we stand as friends, a relationship between us would be nothing but volatile. I won't consider it. Not now. Our friendship has always been rocky. I can't even trust your word that you're not going to go serve Voldemort in the next year. If I can't trust in something so important, so vital to our lives, how can I trust that you won't hurt me again? That you won't just walk out of my life again when things get too tough?”

She studied him now, waiting him out in silence. His hands were jammed in his pockets, and he was studying his feet, and though they both knew the answer, it became increasingly apparent that he wasn't going to voice it. Serena waited a while longer, and though part of her really wanted to comfort him, she knew it would give him the wrong impression. Instead she reached out and ruffled his hair. He scowled, scrunching up his nose and glaring at her.

“Sort yourself out first, Dray. You have to know who you are and what you want before you can love someone else the way they deserve. So take the time to figure out what you want, from more than just your friends. Figure out what you want from your life.”

“And if what I want is you?” He asked stubbornly.

“Then you’ll wait it out and see where this goes. If it's lasting, then I would hope that you can find a way to be happy for me, as I would do the same for you.”

“I’m not good at waiting.”

Serena sighed at the familiar pattern. She had forgotten how easily Draco could slide back into his childhood self. She had forgotten how quickly he could become the spoiled little boy who got everything he wanted. Knowing he would only continue the arguments, she closed off again, frowning at him from her place on the stairs.

“Then don’t. Goodnight, Draco.” Serena turned and walked away, her heels clicking against the hardwood the only sound in the empty hall.


	7. Chapter 7

It took her hours to fall asleep that night, her mind scattered and unsettled. Blaise had spent a while going through her thoughts with her before he seemed to fall asleep, having grown so used to her chaotic thoughts that he could tune them out entirely. She laid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering if she said the right things.

 

Having fallen asleep in the early morning hours, it was nearly three in the afternoon before she woke. She sighed, grabbing the book off her nightstand, determined to read for a couple of hours to calm her nerves. But her mind wandered and she couldn't help but wonder where Fred was taking her.

 

At five she joined the others, eating a light dinner as she had no idea whether they would be eating tonight or not. She barely spoke a word and excused herself early, heading back to her room to get ready. Serena took her time in the shower, letting the water wash her worries away. Once she stepped out she began the long process of drying her hair, which made her usual curls into loose waves. She did her makeup lightly, just a bit of mascara and eyeliner before she slipped off to her closet, sliding into the outfit she had chosen the day before. The jeans hugged her curves, and though the shirt was loose, it was sheer and left little to the imagination. Her silver camisole caught the light through it, flattering her figure nicely.

 

She removed some of her jewelry. Well, most of it really, as she left her raven pendant and diamond and emerald bracelet behind. Both reminded her of Draco, and she didn't really want that distraction tonight. She left on her mother's ring, her familial ring, and her time turner. Though she never used it now, she had kept its familiar weight around her neck should she ever need it. 

 

Returning to the bathroom, Serena pulled up some of her hair, leaving it loose in the back but away from her face. Her bangs were long, but with enough hairspray they framed her face well. She would have to ask Narcissa for a haircut again soon. It nearly hung past her waist, though she rather liked the length. Maybe she wouldn't. 

 

She was fixing her mascara at ten til seven when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. 

 

“Who is it?” She called through the room. 

 

Blaise entered without a response, followed immediately by George. She raised a brow at them in the mirror before she turned. She strode directly over to George, who was studying her closely. 

 

“Draco is making a fool of himself to buy you this time, George. You won't have long,” Blaise said quietly, and George nodded. 

 

Serena chuckled. “He would make a fool of himself anyway.”

 

George grinned then sobered. “What exactly do you want from my brother? You've had the chance. You've known for years, and don't tell me you haven't. Why now?”

 

She weighed her options and all the things she knew about George. They had always gotten on well, and she didn't want to ruin that. So when she spoke, offering him something she rarely offered anyone, she wasn't surprised when Blaise’s eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling.

 

“May I show you?”

 

George hesitated, taken aback by her openness. “You know he'll see, through the bond.”

 

“You could block him,” Blaise suggested, but both Serena and George vehemently shook their heads.

 

“There is nothing I’m going to show George that I wouldn't willing show Fred, if he asked. And the both of them knowing so soundly where I stand will only make them both more sure. So I ask again. May I show you?”

 

“I . . . you know I just wanted to make you prove yourself, right?”

 

She snorted. “You forget I have bonds of my own, George. I would do the same were I in your shoes. But I also know that means that on some level you doubt me, and Fred may too. And I know that this will go further to ease your worries than anything I can say would.”

 

He contemplated for a moment more before he nodded. She took a breath and steadied herself, blinking several times before starring George directly in the eye and gently pressing her way into his mind. When she was sure she had his attention, she allowed her attention to flit through her memories. First, she started with a few of Draco. She showed him the night in the common room, and two nights ago when she had stayed so he could sleep, but she was sure to highlight the difference between the two. She was sure to show that no matter her feelings, she could not trust him right now. Not for a long while. 

 

From there, she switched to Fred. Memory after memory of Fred went by, from his awestruck comment about her on the quidditch pitch in her second year to their Hogsmeade trip in third. She showed the twins easy acceptance of her magic, and Fred's worry when he hit her with the bludger. Serena showed all of the furtive glances she had caught over the years. She showed their dance at the Yule ball, and the feelings of freedom and happiness from it, followed by George’s own warning at the ball. After that she managed to impart her own deep rooted reluctance to hurt Fred, making it obvious that that was the reason she had turned him down until now. Knowing that she had showed them everything she could, Serena withdrew from George's mind.

 

He blinked at her several times as he tried to clear his thoughts and his emotions were clear on his face. While he was trying to keep up with the speed of her mind, she had made one thing abundantly clear to him. It was obvious that he had never noticed just how much time she spent observing his brother and restraining her own feelings. Beside him, Blaise snorted and George jumped, having forgotten he was there.

 

“She's not blind, mate. She just takes a while to act when her real feelings are involved. Not all Slytherins are cold hearted. We only appear that way because sometimes, distance is the best way to spare ourselves and those we care about from unnecessary pain,” Blaise explained. “The fact that she even considered it, let alone agreed, shows in and of itself that she's not messing around.”

 

George nodded. “I assumed as much, but had to be sure. Come on, he's waiting for you.” 

 

Her stomach knotted and she ignored George’s smirk. She found she was as nervous to deal with Draco again as she was to see Fred. In the end, she decided to leave Blaise to deal with Draco. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than Blaise started smirking, showing his approval for her plan. She headed downstairs, ignoring Draco, who was uncharacteristically slouched against the wall and glaring at Fred. Serena wondered just what they had said to each other as she headed to the latter. Fred had eyes only for her, smiling at her broadly and she knew he had seen her memories through his bond, which made her equal parts embarrassed and emboldened. Serena had swayed George and laid her cards on the table in a way any Gryffindor could appreciate. She smiled, wrapping her arm through Fred's. 

 

“Let's get out of here, shall we?”

 

“Certainly,” he said charmingly.

 

“I expect you to have her back by midnight,’” Blaise said cheekily.

 

“ I don't know about that, mate,” Fred began, steering her towards the door.

 

“She’d probably be the one to keep him late,” George finished. She felt her cheeks turn scarlet as the trio laughed, still ignoring Draco's pouting. When she recovered, she turned and threw a vicious smirk over her shoulder. 

 

“Don't worry boys. We’ll be sure to not interrupt any of your . . . activities when we get back.” She gave George a saucy wink before shooting a wicked smile at Blaise, who had a slight pinkish tinge in his cheeks. Fred laughed heartily beside her and George gave Blaise a contemplative look. She caught her friend's eye again and waggled her eyebrows. “Have fun, Blaise!”

 

Once they were out the door and out of earshot, she shook her head. “That could get interesting.”

 

“I think you might be right about that one.” 

 

She just smiled. “Where are we going?” 

 

“Someplace special to me,” he said, grabbing his broom from the doorstep. He mounted, and glanced back in silent invitation. “I’d let you steer but I'm not sure my broom can handle your maneuvers.” 

 

Serena laughed and slid on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he kicked off, and steered them out over the fields to head west towards the setting sun. She hadn't been flying in a while, and she had to admit, the view was quite lovely. It had been ages since she flew for leisure, and she had forgotten how fun it was. Laying her head on Fred's shoulder, she was content to relax and enjoy the ride.

 

She saw the Burrow as they flew past, and assumed they were getting close. Not five minutes later they landed near a dense section of trees. He waited for her to dismount before leaning his broom against a tree. Without saying a word, Fred took her by the hand and began leading them deeper into the forest. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued as they ducked through narrow, overgrown trail. The trail was old and nearly forgotten, and she nearly tripped over a branch. She had to smile as the memory hit her. 

 

“Please tell me you're not leading me to a lair of acromantulas?”

 

“What? Of course not!” He laughed, sounding bewildered.

 

She shrugged as he glanced back at her. “I suppose you're right. They would need more room than this to move.”

 

“I smell a story.”

 

She smirked in return. Though the sun had set, he had lit his wand, giving them just enough light to continue trudging through. “Second year, Blaise and I went with Harry and Ron to see Hagrid after Hermione was petrified. We were there when he got taken away to Azkaban and he told us, be it in an odd way, to ‘Follow the spiders.’”

 

Fred gave a low chuckle. “I bet Ronniekins was thrilled.” 

 

“Oh absolutely. Nearly peed his pants. Anyway, we saw all these spiders fleeing the castle. I knew why, but you know those two. They wouldn't believe a thing I said at that age unless it was spelled out in front of them in flashing letters. So we followed the spiders… right into a fucking acromantula nest. The leader, Aragog, had been raised by Hagrid. The man even found him a wife. But while they didn't harm Hagrid, Aragog had no issue with his spawn eating us.”

 

He gave a low whistle. “How did you get out of that?”

 

She laughed then. “Actually, remember that car your father enchanted? Ran away into the forest after the boys crashed it? It came up out of nowhere, barreling the spiders over. I lit the webs on fire as we scrambled in. Somehow, we fit Blaise, Fang and me in the back and the thing drove us out of there.”

 

“So you burned part of the forest down?”

 

“Oh, heavens no. I didn't want to anger the centaurs. I put it out fairly quickly but the Acromantulas… they were at least as big as Hagrid. Horrid creatures. It's not a wonder their venom is so prized. I wonder if I can get Hagrid to convince them to donate some….”

 

“So while facing a nest full of acromantulas, your concern was the Centaurs?” He asked, a brow raised in apparent amusement.

 

“We met a rather kind one, Harry and I, during first year. Firenze is a bit of an outcast, but sometimes I see him watching from the Forest’s edge. They warned us that night about the coming war. Strange creatures, but brilliant. I wish I could learn more about them, but they are so secretive.”

 

Fred just shook his head.  “You're a rather strange person yourself, Serena. If anyone could convince them, it would be you.”

 

She just smiled at him. “Are we nearly there?” 

 

He gave her a genuine smile in return. “Just around the bend, here. I've always wondered how this place would react to you.”

 

“What place?”

 

“Surely you can sense it, or have you not been paying attention?”

 

Tilting her head, Serena focused on her magic. She felt pulses of magic up ahead and to their left, and she raised an eyebrow, following him down the remainder of the path. When they came out, she had to blink against the array of lights before them until her vision focused.

 

Faerie lights. The colors were definitely Faerie lights, each one emitting from a tiny winged body. They seemed to stop, turning around in mid air to assess them. Fred reached one hand out, and she watched as the nearest Faerie floated gently into his palm, before glowing more brightly. He glanced at her, and motioned for her to do the same.

 

Serena tentatively held her hand out towards the emerald Faerie that seemed to be waiting for her. The faeries wings moved swiftly as it flew towards her and descended to her palm.  When its foot brushed her palm, she thought the poor thing had exploded. Serena squinted against the brilliant light, surprised that so much light could come from one being. As the light became bearable, a cacophony of voices rose around her and she struggled to pick out what they were saying.

 

_ It has been so long. _

 

_ Those of old have not been seen in ages. _

 

_ Magic, pure and strong, rules this one. _

 

Finally, the voices seemed to settle, and she glanced at Fred, who was watching her with a fondness that made her heart swell. She turned back to the Faeries as she heard a voice very close to her. Glancing at the Faerie in her palm, she watched his light filled form shift. He seemed to be bowing. 

 

_ Come young one. Bring your friend, and step into our circle. _

 

Fred sucked in a breath. “They've never allowed us into the circle. Me and George. We’ve only been allowed to watch.”

 

_ Before, you were not an anchor of someone who used the old magic. Before, you would not have survived our circle, Fair Fred _ , the faerie in his hand spoke.

 

“Anchor?” She asked as they followed the mass of floating faeries. Fred took her hand as the walked through the Faeries ornate villages. Serena ducked beneath vines and tiny walkways, observing the small homes nestled in the forks of branches.

 

_ All who use the magic of old, who use true magic, have anchors. The original witches and wizards learned of magic through the Faeries. They united with their fellows and joined four circles. As the magic balanced between them, they were bound together, capable of aiding each other against the negative effects of magic. These magical people were known as Magi. But it has been millennia since their time. Modern witches and wizards, their descendants, have forgotten the true depths of magic. They have forgotten that they started much like you.  _

 

_ Only the Magi were strong enough to withstand the power of a faerie circle. And while they were capable of expanding the minds of their anchors, others grew to fear them. It's been five thousand years since the last Mage walked this earth. And while your creation is different from theirs, you hold all of their power and capabilities at your fingertips. _

 

Serena blinked, wondering if she could find any texts on Magi, but right now her thoughts could wait. Ahead of them, the faeries floated like soft technicolor lights, waiting for them to approach. Soft singing filled the air with a haunting melody, and though it wasn't a language she knew, she found herself singing along as if it were her native tongue. She knew that they were speaking the true language of magic, a language so deeply ingrained within her that she could speak it unconsciously and understand without ever having studied it. The faeries shifted out of the way, allowing them through as they approached. She waited until Fred stood directly beside her, then together, they stepped into the circle.

 

Serena felt her eyes widen at the sheer amount of magic that rushed over them. A bright white ring of magic blazed around them, and she understood why the trees had been so thick. Even if someone saw the light, they probably couldn’t reach them here.

 

Glancing at Fred, she saw her own wonder reflected in his eyes. She felt as if her senses were on overload as their magic flowed around them, connecting them to each other and joining the magic of the faeries as they continued to dance and sing. She tipped her head back and laughed, a warm, happy sound before she spun Fred and began dancing with the strange song. She felt high from the sheer amount of magic. Serena had never been in contact with so much magic that didn't pressure her to use it. That didn't beg her to channel it. The faeries directed it, using some of her own to induce them both into a state of pure euphoria. 

 

Fred twirled her easily, laughing heartily as they danced. Elation filled her, along with that sense of freedom she loved and she knew that there was no one else she would want to share this moment with. The Faeries floated in and out of the circle, landing on their limbs and dancing with them. They danced as the light grew stronger, and through the peak of the magic where the music reached its fever pitch. They spun about with the faeries, with each other, lost in a haze of pure magic. When the light began to fade, and the music began to die, they slowed to a stop on opposite edges of the circle. She felt the smile on her face and watched as the faeries gathered in the center before a familiar emerald green Faerie approached her. 

 

_ My name is Malachi, and I shall act as an ambassador of my people. Should you need us, simply call for me, and we shall find you.  _

 

Her eyes snapped up to Fred, who shrugged. It seemed that with the circle complete, he could no longer hear them without physical contact. She turned back to the faerie in her hand.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Malachi. To meet all of you,” she lilted, glancing at the gathered faeries.

 

Another voice spoke, a light soprano from a violet faerie lingering nearby.  _ The fae have always been loyal to those of old. The dark forces are gathering, forcing us into hiding when we prefer to roam. Malachi will be your guide, and our relay. Should you ever need the help of the fae, or we of you, either need only ask. _

 

She found herself nodding along before the faerie had even finished. She bowed once before the congregation of faeries before taking a dazed looking Fred by the hand and leading him back into the forest. They were nearly out of the forest when Fred squeezed her hand.

 

“Made a new friend?” 

 

She smiled. “Something like that.”

 

He just shook his head, spinning her back and against him. She smiled as she spun into him, and he grinned at her in return. They watched each other for a few moments growing more serious as they continued to come down from their magical highs. 

 

Fred gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “You're something else, you know that?”

 

She smiled brightly at him in return. “So I’ve been told.”

 

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently. She summoned his broom with ease, shrinking it and tucking it into his pocket before turning on the spot, apparating them back to the Manor. Fred's lips still lingered on her forehead, and she knew he was waiting. Waiting for her consent and approval.  She looked up at him through her lashes before leaning up to kiss him. 

 

Pressing in close, their lips brushed together softly, barely there and teasing. Feeling emboldened, Serena twined a hand through the hair at the base of Fred's neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as she kissed him in earnest. She didn't want to draw away, didn't want the night to end, but she pulled back slowly.

 

“I suppose we should go separate Blaise and George before I head home,” Fred murmured against her lips.

 

She tuned into the bonds she had been blocking to find an irritated Harry and an oblivious Blaise, who was being snogged senseless. She giggled, took Fred's hand, and turned her ring, rendering them both invisible before she snuck them through the house and into the sunroom. There they found Blaise seated in George’s lap, fully engrossed in their kiss. Serena conjured several water balloons, handing some to Fred before throwing them at the duo.

 

The boys sputtered and pulled apart gasping before glaring at Fred and Serena, who nearly doubled over laughing. “I assured you I'd have her home on time,” Fred managed to say through his giggles.

 

George glared at Serena. “You promised you wouldn't bother us.”

 

“If you're not home in five minutes your mother will be here looking for you both,” Harry said tersely as he walked through the door. “I've stalled all I can, but between Molly and Draco I’m done for the night. You are all on your own!!”

 

Serena gave her brother a grateful look. “Thank you, Harry.”

 

He simply glanced from her to Fred. “I want the full story later.”

 

She smiled. “Seems like you’ve earned it.” 

 

He shot her a glare and flashed a finger at her before disappearing from the door frame. She smiled after him fondly, shaking her head. “I owe that boy something special for Christmas.”

 

“Add that to the list of ‘Things I never thought I'd hear from Serena.’” 

 

“Shut up, Blaise,” she turned and stood on tiptoe, kissing Fred lightly on the cheek. “I’m sure your mother will keep you busy, and we have a date with Blaise’s mother in Italy this week. So I suppose I’ll see you on the Train then?”

 

“Wouldn't miss it.”  She turned back to find Blaise and George snogging again and she kicked her friend roughly on the shin. He swore, jumping up and tearing after her as she darted out of the room. 

 

“Bye, guys!” she hollered as she ran down the hall.

 

“See ya, Serena!” They called through their chuckles as she fled from her friend, who was firing lazy hexes at her. They ended up in the training room, where they found Draco and Harry training separately. By unspoken consent, she turned to face Harry, drilling him on spell after spell. When he began to rely too heavily on his wand she disarmed him, forcing him to use wandless magic. When his spells grew to be more verbal than nonverbal she silenced him and stopped. 

 

“Focus, Harry. It takes focus and a calm mind to use nonverbals. Focus like you do for occlumency. Let the fear and frustration melt away.”

 

He nodded, and she gave him a moment before continuing. He managed to get several more spells off, but she overwhelmed him easily enough. 

 

Until Blaise caught on, and turned away from Draco, joining Harry against her. Blaise attacked not only with magic, but with legilimency as well, forcing her to stretch her mind to avoid his mental attack and their combined magical attack. She managed to fend them off, but it certainly wasn’t easy. Soon enough, Draco's reluctance had faded away as he got in on the duel, sending several darker spells her way. She saw her opening and blasted Harry backwards, putting him in a full body bind and binding his magic, effectively taking him out of the fight. He pouted but continued to watch avidly as the fight grew more intense and dangerous.

 

She had seen a lot of what Lucius taught Draco, but she knew he studied just as much as she did outside of their normal studies. Serena had no idea what he had up his sleeve and started easy, disarming him swiftly. She was mildly surprised when he drew a second wand and smirked, disarming it from him as well and forcing him to go wandless. 

 

“Didn't know you were actually using that one now.”

 

“Seemed like a shame to leave Salazar’s legacy on the shelf.” 

 

She inclined her head in agreement as Blaise sent a bolt of fiendfyre at her. She swiftly assumed control over it, wrestling the control away from him and whirling it towards Draco, he danced backwards out of the way as she snuffed it out before it could spread. Serena dodged his clumsy cutting curse, and nonverbally sent him a Levicorpus, suspending him in the air by his foot. She bound him and his magic before he could move and cast a swift charm that would regulate his circulation before turning on Blaise.

 

Serena rushed him, physically, magically and mentally. She landed two blows on his ribs before he retaliated, getting her into a chokehold. On her command the floor shifted beneath their feet, unsteadying them. Neither could make progress on the others minds, so they forfeited that avenue, focusing more on their magical and physical fight. He blasted her backwards with a sheer magical force. They sent various blasts of magic that was more force than any specific spell back and forth.  

 

The harder she went after Blaise, the harder it was to keep her spells active on Harry and Draco. She refused to drain her stored magic for a spar and allowed their restraints to drop, thankful that both boys stayed out of the fight.

 

“You're weaker than usual, Serena,” Harry observed, and she responded with a grunt as she ducked and rolled, sending another spell at Blaise.

 

“Faerie circles will do that.”

 

“Wait, What?” All three boys asked, but Blaise froze and took her body bind square to the chest before toppling over backwards. Serena glanced down at him, equally annoyed and thankful that the duel was over as she dropped the spell. Doubled over with her hands on her knees while panting for breath, she sent the memory to Harry and Blaise directly, blushing slightly as they watched her. Harry looked intrigued, Blaise shocked, and Draco . . .  he looked somewhere between angry and jealous.

 

“How did you find a faerie colony, let alone a circle? They're highly elusive.” She braced herself and turned to answer Draco’s question, aware that he would probably start a fight. 

 

“Fred knew of a colony not far from the Burrow and took me there. The faeries accepted us into the colony and led us to the circle. In the end, they promised me their aid, should I need it..”

 

“What was the Circle like, Rena? We were raised on the stories but I never thought they could be true!” Blaise asked excitedly

 

“It was . . . .” she broke off, searching for the right word. “Breathtaking. I've never seen so many colors at once, and the magic. Merlin, such pure magic . . . . it's better than any adrenaline rush. We danced and sang. I can't even name the language but I knew every word. It was incredible.”

 

Draco had his arms crossed over his chest and his expression blank, but she knew well enough that he was torn between his curiosity and anger. Between support and jealousy. It seemed the latter two won out.

 

“And how did Weasley know where they were to begin with?”

 

“I didn't ask.”

 

Draco snorted in dismissal.

 

She shook her head. “Blaise, Harry, could you excuse us?” she said mildly and they hastened to leave.

 

As soon as the door shut she shielded herself heavily then sat down on the floor. “Give it to me then. You won't calm down until you let it out, and I won't have you snapping at the others over this. So let it out. Say what's on your mind and give me your worst.”  

 

She expected him to rage, to throw all of his magic at her and to attack her mentally. She had expected him to project his frustration on her, and make her see just why he was upset and how deeply. 

 

It was a true testament to his growth that he did none of the above. Instead, Draco sat down beside her, resting his cheek on his palm. “Why would I? We both know it would get me nowhere. I'd feel better about it for now, but guilty in a few hours, and we both know that you know how I'm feeling and why. Acting on them won't get me anywhere, so why bother?” Her head whipped around to glance at him, and she slowly dropped her shields. He frowned at the shift in her magic, but said nothing, continuing to twirl Salazar's wand in his free hand. “How was it then? He treated you well?”

 

“It was great,” she replied candidly. “He’s always treated me well.” 

 

“Are you two together now, then?”

 

“I don't know. We haven't discussed it, I won't see him again until the train. Blaise and I leave tomorrow to visit Aurelia in Italy, then we come home in a few days for school.” 

 

“What are you doing while you're there?”

 

“I'm enhancing her wards. Then I intend to laze about and send them out for some much needed quality time after I've heavily disguised their appearances.”

 

“Won't you be bored, hanging around and not exploring at all?” 

 

She shrugged. “I can visit whenever. This is about Blaise, not me. Besides I'm sure they'll drag me shopping at least once.” 

 

Draco scoffed. “Drag you? You love shopping.” 

 

She just smiled.  “Caught me red handed there.”

 

He gave her a small smile in return before he stood, reaching a hand out to her. She took it as she got to her feet and found herself standing face to face with Draco, much as she had with Fred just before and instantly Serena saw the angle Draco had been playing. As he leaned forward, she backpedaled away from him. She wanted nothing more than to send him an angry glare, but she didn't want to start another fight. Instead she glanced at him with a tight smile as she turned to the door. “Bonne Nuit, Draco.”

 

“Bonne nuit fais de beaux rêves, Serena,” he replied, looking incredibly disheartened. (Good night and sweet dreams, Serena)

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life is wild! Please enjoy, and I'll try to not keep you waiting so long for the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!😘

The next morning she packed with a few flicks of her wrist, meeting Blaise in the kitchen by six am. She wrote notes to Severus and Harry as she drank her coffee, before they flooed to Aurelia’s place in Venice. She was immediately swept into a hug, and the trio gushed for a while, swapping stories as they caught up. Soon enough they had all gone shopping, and Serena was immediately enchanted by the boutiques. She grabbed several gifts, knowing Christmas would sneak up on her more quickly with their preparations for O.W.L. year.  They got dinner at a quaint restaurant before they turned in for the night. 

 

The next morning, Serena disguised Blaise and Aurelia, changing their appearances so that they were unrecognizable before she sent them out into Wizarding Venice. They weren't likely to come to harm, but she would rather be safe than sorry. While they were out she adjusted the wards, setting up crystals in the corners of the apartment and disguising them with magic. She strengthened them, making a modified fidelius that would allow Aurelia to have visitors and decide who could or could not remember her home. It would prevent those with negative intentions from entering the home and allowed her increased privacy. 

 

Serena spent a lot of her time at the pool in the apartment complex, chatting happily with the locals who seemed impressed by her fluent Italian and genuine interest in the country. She managed to make some friends, who took her to another local restaurant for dinner and showed her some of the sights of the city before she returned. The next two days went about the same, with her enjoying a glass of wine each night with Blaise and Aurelia. When the evening of August 31st came, they headed home and packed for school. Serena quickly sent a thank you note to Molly for getting their supplies, since Narcissa was still too wary of Lucius’ retaliation to go to Diagon.

 

The next morning she woke and dressed carefully, wearing her school uniform and robes, as she and Draco would have prefect duties. Instead of pinning the badge to her robes, she pinned it just below the knot in her tie. It was just a bit rebellious, just a bit unique, but not enough to warrant a reprimand from the professors. She shrank her trunk, putting it into her pocket before lifting Hades and setting him on her shoulder.

 

She found the boys in the kitchen and set to eating a decent breakfast. When they finished, she stood, straightening Blaise's tie with a frown.  She glanced up at his eyebrow. “You sure you wanna leave that in?” 

 

“Positive.”

 

“And these?” She asked, flicking his gauges. He had switched them for a diamond pair identical to hers. He grimaced at the sensation, and she smirked, remembering that he used to do the same to her.

 

“The magic comes in handy.”

 

“You're supposed to save it.”

 

“I don't access as much magic as you. I rely on them more.”

 

“You should have told me. I’d have stored some extra in them.”

 

“Well, now you know.”

 

“Are you two quite done?” Draco asked impatiently, and she flicked his temple. After saying farewell to Narcissa, Serena stepped into the Floo.

 

“Platform nine and three quarters!” She called as she threw the powder down, whisking them away. Stepping swiftly out of the Floo, a hand grabbed her wrist, tugging her away. Hermione's familiar magic kept her from panicking as she followed her friend through the crowded platform.

 

“I’m fine, ‘Mione! Doing swell! How are you?” Serena said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Hush,” Hermione hissed before moving her into a sort of visiting room. After closing the door, Hermione stood guard outside of it. Serena turned to find Sirius waiting for her and gave him a stiff smile. 

 

“Hello, Sirius. How are you?”

 

“Serena, you haven't come to Grimmauld in ages.”

 

“You haven't exactly sought me out, either.”

 

The man sighed heavily. “I know that, and I’m sorry. I've been talking to Remus, and . . . and Severus. I shouldn’t have just left you like that in June. I should have said goodbye, I should have visited more, and spent more time with you over the summer.” 

 

She felt Blaise’s magic join Hermione's outside. Sirius was free, but the moment the train left, there were plenty of adults who would gladly go after him, still believing the lies of the Daily Prophet. Though they did tell the world he was innocent of the crime he was sent to Azkaban for, they continued to blame all of the new issues, caused by Voldemort, on Sirius. He was the easiest scapegoat for their denial, no matter how ludicrous their claims. Serena studied him carefully, her face guarded. 

 

“You, out of all the others, could have visited rather than staying cooped up in a home you hate. You had the time, you had very few duties, and yet you were never there.”

 

“I know, I-”

 

“You promised Harry and me that night by the lake that no matter what, we could be a family. That we would always have a place with you.”

 

“I did. And I-” 

 

“Made that promise very true for Harry. He feels so at home at Grimmauld. At home with you. And yet . . .” she leaned back against a wall, crossing her arms. “After barely hearing from you last year, and to finally see you when we both needed you, you placed all of the blame on me for circumstances far beyond my scope of control, then walked out. You left me behind without a second thought. Family doesn't do that, Sirius,” she scolded in a hard voice.

 

“I know. I was wrong and thoughtless to do that. I'm so sorry, Serena.” 

 

“Prove it to me. You Black’s seem to have a habit of making hollow promises. You’re forgiven, but prove to me that you mean it.”

 

Sirius nodded. “I will, if it's the last thing I do.” He stood and walked over to her, tilting her chin up, studying her closely. “You've changed.”

 

She met his eyes in challenge. “I've grown.” 

 

He gave her a sad smile. “Without me there to see it.”  He hugged her tightly. “Stay safe this year, and study hard.” 

 

She returned his hug. “Stay sane. Visit Cissa when you feel able. She needs the company, and I think Andromeda would be pleased to see you.”

 

He scrunched his nose. “What would we talk about?”

 

“Me, of course.” She grinned genuinely and reached for the door. He changed into his animagus form and she left the room, noting that Blaise and Hermione had scattered moments before. Sirius trotted beside her as they hustled onto the train, nearly late. He jumped up, giving Harry something that resembled a hug, making him laugh. She swatted Sirius and left him to Molly's scolding as she dragged Harry onto the train. The doors snapped shut behind them as the train lurched into motion. He headed for a compartment, looking crestfallen as Hermione and Ron said they had to go for prefect duties. She sent Blaise off with Harry, handing him Hades. He took the cat with a smile, laying Hades on his back in his arms. Hades purred happily as they wandered down the aisle.  

 

Serena followed Ron and Hermione to the front carriage, listening as they bickered. They seemed to be debating how to handle Harry's mood swings. She slowed them down, whispering quietly. “Point them out, but don't push him on it. His connection to Voldemort is growing, and I can't stop it. A lot of his emotions aren't his own, though he is definitely not over Cedric’s death.” 

 

“You're filling us in for once?” Ron asked.

 

“You've been practicing Occlumency?” She fired back. He shrugged. 

 

“I'm pants at it.”

 

She turned him around, pressing a hand to his forehead and illuminating his mental barriers. He responded swiftly and pushed her out.

 

“Bloody Hell!”

 

She turned and at Hermione’s nod, she repeated the process. Hermione gasped and pushed her out as she tugged their sleeves. “Come on. We'll be late.”

 

They arrived just in time and she slipped away, taking a seat beside Draco. She glanced at the other Prefects, finding that all four of the other Slytherin prefects were staring at them. Two looked as if they were barely tolerating her, and the other two were more neutral. She only knew Adrian Pucey by name, as he was one of the chasers from the quidditch team.

 

She glanced around, finding that Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein were the new Ravenclaw Prefects, and Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillian were chosen for Hufflepuff. She hoped the others would back her, and was thankful to at least have Hermione. The Headboy and Headgirl called them to attention, and she found she really didn't know either by name.

 

“Attention. Welcome new Prefects. Let's keep this short and sweet, and get it over with. Now, as you know, as prefects you may only deduct points from your own house. As you are on patrols, you may give detention to any student who is out after curfew without an appropriate reason, such as a note from a teacher or a fellow prefect. If you catch a student doing anything especially heinous, it is to be reported to their Head of House,” the Head Girl explained. 

 

“Now, as soon as the feast is finished, the older prefects will be patrolling the halls and directing any lost or delinquent students. Our fifth year prefects will be showing their first years to the dorms.” She saw the other slytherins throw swift glances at her, to which she remained impassive. “Here are your dormitory passwords.” The Headboy floated individual papers out to them all. 

 

“After the first years are settled, all prefects are expected to attend the meetings with their Head of House in their Office. For now, you are free to sit with your friends, so long as you patrol on regular intervals. The password for the Prefects Bathroom this year is ‘Clean Linen’.”

 

At that the others all stood, dispersing quite quickly from the room. She caught Hermione's eye and waited until the others had left, leaving only them, Ron and Draco behind. The boys remained impassive towards each other, listening as she and Hermione chatted.

 

“They hate me already.”

 

“Of course they do. You're against everything they believe in.” 

 

“Not everything, or I would be a Gryffindor,” she said as they began to leave the room. 

 

“Any idea who the defense professor is?”

 

Serena sneered. “Last report I got was some toad looking woman from the Ministry. Fudges right hand. Lucius forced a bill allowing the Ministry to fill teaching positions if the Headmaster could not. She was at Sirius’ trial, though I managed to keep it short. She's not a pleasant woman.”

 

“Wonderful. Because the very thing we need is the Ministry inside of Hogwarts,” Hermione said quite plainly, looking perturbed. They were nearly at the end of the train when a compartment opened, and the twins stepped out, blocking them. 

 

“Do my eyes deceive me, or do we have three friends as prefects this year, Freddie?”

 

Fred shrugged. “Four, if you count Draco.”

 

“He's certainly around enough,” George amended.

 

“So long as he doesn't interfere with our plans, I don't care,” Fred said with a smirk.

 

“Oh no! You are not marketing your monstrosities at the school. Right, Ron?” Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs. 

 

“Uuhhh…” 

 

“Oh Hermione, you're no fun!!!” Fred exclaimed with a pout.

 

“See?” George began. “Serena is not concerned.”

 

She shot him a glare that warned him they were entering dangerous territory. 

 

“How can you even afford making them, anyway?” Hermione asked indignantly. “That deal with Bagman never came through.”

 

Draco snorted, but they all ignored him. 

 

“We have a most generous benefactor,” Fred said with a wink. Serena felt her cheeks turn pink. 

 

“Oh, lay off, would you? We aren't even to the school yet and you're already causing trouble. You've got all year,” she retorted.

 

“That's the spirit, Rina!” George said heartily, ducking back into the carriage. Hermione looked suspicious, and Ron downright awkward as they strode away. Draco lingered behind.

 

“Coming, Serena?”

 

“I'll be along in a bit. Save a pumpkin pasty for me, would you?” 

 

“Sure,” he said tersely, stomping away after the Gryffindors.

 

“He sure is friendly,” Fred observed dryly. 

 

Serena glanced around the nearly empty corridor and took his hand before she twirled her ring and rendered them invisible. She headed towards the nearest entrance, stepping down onto the stairs and sliding the storm doors shut behind them. The wind was louder here between the two sets of doors, but she put up several privacy charms to drown it out and keep them from being overheard.

 

“You don't have to egg him on like that you know. He's trying.” 

 

“For you. Not for me. I can only imagine how things went after I left.”

 

“He was calmer than I expected.”

 

Fred waited a beat. “Until…”

 

She sighed. “Until he tried to kiss me and I pretended not to notice.”

 

Fred stiffened a bit. “He didn't though, did he?”

 

“No, I'm too quick for that.”  They lapsed into a fairly easy silence, until her curiosity peaked. “What would it matter if he did? To my knowledge, you and I aren't exclusive.”

 

“I suppose were not. But that doesn't mean I've been out kissing other people.” She wasn't surprised by his choice of wording. She had long suspected the twins were bisexual, which didn't bother her in the slightest.

 

“And I haven't either,” she softly replied.

 

“Do . . . . do you want to be exclusive?” He asked tentatively.

 

“I certainly don't like the idea of you kissing other people while we are seeing each other. You don't seem to enjoy it either.” 

 

“I meant it when I said I wanted to give this a try. I know we've only been on one, amazing date, but-”

 

She smiled as he rambled. They were already standing quite close in the enclosed space. He had his hands jammed into his pockets and his legs crossed casually as he spoke. She found his confidence and awkwardness endearing, and realized that she very much wanted to give this a shot. Serena took the step forward, getting into his space. Laying her hands gently on his hips, her knuckles brushed his inner wrists as she cut him off. 

 

“You're rambling, again,” she whispered as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him soundly on the mouth. She felt him suck in a breath of surprise before he responded eagerly, his lips moving languorously over hers. His hands left his pockets, one wrapping loosely around her waist and the other tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Fred gently stroked his tongue over her bottom lip and she granted him entrance, tangling her tongue with his own as they snogged. 

 

Serena felt her mind slip away from everything that wasn't Fred Weasley. She didn't bother with anything that wasn't soft red hair and strong shoulders. She couldn't think of any better scent than his, reminding her of spiced rum and smoke. She felt safe in his arms, and utterly fearless. There was a certain poweknowing that thewi Serena gently nipped his lower lip, drawing a loan moan from Fred as she pulled away, struggling to catch her breath. Tipping her head forward, Serena rested against his shoulder.

 

“Bloody Hell. You're going to be the death of me, you know that?”

 

“How so?” she asked.

 

“Where in the world did you learn to snog like that?”

 

She only smiled, stepping back and fixing her hair in the reflection on the glass beside them. “Consider me a natural, then.” He let his head hit the wall behind him with a thud. 

 

“Off with you, then. Go do your rounds before I can gather my wits to keep you here.”

 

She smiled as she straightened her shirt and robes, fixing him up with a swift charm. She turned to leave, but he caught her hand, looking at her with earnest brown eyes. “Exclusive, then?” 

 

She smiled and nodded, kissing him on the forehead affectionately before dropping the wards and leaving. She hurried down the train, finding the others in the last carriage. She slipped in just as Hermione continued to badger the others about where Fred and George had found the money for their experiments, and she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Hello, Luna,” Serena said calmly as Ronald moved over, making room for her beside Luna. “How was your summer? Were you and Xenophilius able to find anything more on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?”

 

The compartment fell silent, as only Ginny and Hermione knew how Serena knew Luna, having attended their scattered study sessions themselves.

 

“Hello, Serena. My summer was well. We didn't find much, but we didn't expect to. The Snorkacks are quite elusive. Almost as elusive as the Fae,” Luna said with a knowing look 

 

"Luna, faeries don’t exist,” Hermione said exasperatedly.

 

“Really? Because I took part in a faerie circle just last week,” Serena said nonchalantly. Hermione didn't get a chance to answer as the door slid open to reveal Pansy Parkinson.

 

“Should have known that the blood traitor would make prefect.”

 

“Hey!” Ron began, and Serena rolled her eyes.

 

“Pansy, do explain how a halfblood like myself can even be a blood traitor? Enlighten me.”

 

Pansy began to speak but stopped, obviously having forgotten Serena wasn't a pureblood. The pug-nosed girl changed tactics. 

 

“Draco, whatever are you doing, associating with this lot?” He was sat in the farthest corner from the door, staring blankly out the window. The compartment seemed to have enlarged to accommodate them all, and he didn't even bother to look at her.

 

“Sitting with my friends. Is that a disgrace now?”

 

“You consider this lot you're friends?”

 

“Certainly more than I do you.” Pansy gaped at his answer.

 

“Move along, Parkinson and stop with the derogatory names or I will start taking points. I will drain Slytherin dry if that is what it takes to rein in your hateful slurs,” Serena threatened.

 

“You wouldn’t.” 

 

“I would. Unlike you, I've read the handbook. And while other prefects have let the clause prohibiting hate speech slide for decades, I will not be so lenient.”

 

“They'll lynch you!” Daphne cried, outraged.  

 

Serena finally looked up and gave them a cold, calculated smile. “I’d love to see them try. Carry on and do tell the others. And if the other prefects try to stop me, page 92, Clause D, Section 7 is what they are after, and it states I can move to have them removed for failure to follow protocol. Now get lost before I take points for loitering.” They grumbled but moved along as Serena flicked her wrist, snapping the door shut.

 

“Stupid cows,” she muttered under her breath. Across from her Blaise snickered. 

 

“Taking on the prefects already?”

 

“With Severus and Dumbledore behind me? Why wait?”

 

They chatted quietly for the rest of the ride, with the four prefects standing to direct the first years that were getting lost in the crowd. With most of them boarded she turned for the carriages. Feeling a pang of shock from Harry, Serena swore and bustled through the crowd to find Harry staring at the thestrals. 

 

“Oh, Harry,” she breathed softly.

 

“What are you two looking at?” Hermione asked, looking confused and impatient.

 

“The Thestrals,” Luna and Neville answered, coming to stand beside them.

 

“Guys. . . .Thestrals don't exist. They're a myth.”

 

Frustrated, Serena turned and took Hermione’s hand roughly, steering the girl forward. She calmed the thestral with her magic before laying Hermione's hand against its shuddering side, running it down the thin creatures ribs and over a wing. She held Hermione's other hand in front of it’s snout so she could feel it’s breath and Hermione gasped. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Hermione? Just because  _ you _ can't see it, haven't seen it, doesn't mean it isn’t real,” she reminded exasperatedly. Hermione had no answer, too stunned to respond.

 

“But . . . why can I see them now?” Harry asked forlornly.

 

Serena turned to him with a sad smile. “Only those who have witnessed and understood the permanence of death can see the thestrals, Harry.” 

 

He blinked at her for a moment, then glanced at Luna and Neville. His eyes teared up before she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him into the carriage. She sat beside him as he laid his head on her shoulder. His sadness and distress through their bond. The car remained fairly silent as they rode until Harry’s head snapped up. 

 

“Wait . . . You weren't there.  How can you see them?”

 

She removed her arm from his shoulder and patted his knee. “You passed out before you ever had to see the remains of Quirrell.”

 

“You didn't?” He asked, confused.

 

“No. Too much adrenaline to pass out in those death chambers. I dragged you back through to the key room and stood guard until Severus and the others arrived. Then I passed out.”

 

He nodded. “So it was bad then?” 

 

She scrunched her nose, still able to recall the smell of burning flesh. The realization that she had not only witnessed the end of a life, but played a part in ending it, crashed over her. “Horrid.”

 

“Well, this is depressing,” Ron mumbled, and she shot him a glare. Thankfully, they were nearly to the castle by now. They got out of the carriage, and she nudged her brother as he glanced back.

 

“Harry, I know you haven't read much of the Prophet, but you know what they're doing, right?”

 

“Sadly.”

 

She grinned. “Keep your head up. The people that know you know the truth. Those that can't think for themselves aren't the kind of people you need around, anyway. Don’t snap on them, they're not worth it.”

 

He sighed heavily as she shooed him towards the Great Hall. She swiftly put her hair up before swooping Hades out of Blaise’s arms and setting him on her shoulder, where he purred happily. Draco shook his head, and she fixed the fold of his robes before she turned and walked through the door to the Great Hall.

 

“Always so dramatic,” the blonde complained.

 

“That's rich, coming from you, Draco,” Blaise jibed. Draco scowled as Serena snickered.

 

“Appearances, Draco. Half of Slytherin may hate me, but the rest of the world doesn't have to.”

 

He just rolled his eyes for good measure as they took seats near the end of the table so they could welcome the new students. Blaise sat beside her, with Draco across from them as they waited for the sorting to begin. Draco snorted after glancing at the Head Table. “The oaf is missing.”

 

She glared at him. “Your hatred doesn't make him an oaf. He’s rather nice, actually. And he should be joining us later this year.”

 

“How do you know that?” He asked. 

 

She turned a sneer on. “You know all those things I can't tell you about until you pick a damn side? This is one of them.” He scowled and grew silent as he glanced away. She rolled her eyes with a light sigh before glancing over the hall. She caught Fred and George watching her. George raised a brow at her, and she winked in return, turning to face the front as the new students settled in. 

 

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat’s brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song: 

 

_ In times of old when I was new  _

_ And Hogwarts barely started  _

_ The founders of our noble school  _

_ Thought never to be parted:  _

 

_ United by a common goal,  _

_ They had the selfsame yearning,  _

_ To make the world’s best magic school  _

_ And pass along their learning.  _

 

_ “Together we will build and teach!” _

_ The four good friends decided  _

_ And never did they dream that they  _

_ Might someday be divided,  _

 

_ For were there such friends anywhere  _

_ As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  _

_ Unless it was the second pair  _

_ Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? _

 

_ So how could it have gone so?  _

_ How could such friendships fail?  _

_ Why, I was there and so can tell  _

_ The whole sad, sorry tale.  _

 

_ Said Slytherin, “We’ll teach just those  _

_ Whose ancestry is purest.” _

_ Said Ravenclaw, “We’ll teach those  _

_ whose Intelligence is surest.” _

 

_ Said Gryffindor, “We’ll teach all those  _

_ With brave deeds to their name.” _

_ Said Hufflepuff, “I’ll teach the lot,  _

_ And treat them just the same.” _

 

_ These differences caused little strife  _

_ When first they came to light,  _

_ For each of the four founders had  _

_ A House in which they might  _

 

_ Take only those they wanted, so, _

_ For instance, Slytherin  _

_ Took only pure-blood wizards  _

_ Of great cunning, just like him,  _

 

_ And only those of sharpest mind  _

_ Were taught by Ravenclaw  _

_ While the bravest and the boldest _

_ Went to daring Gryffindor.  _

 

_ Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  _

_ And taught them all she knew,  _

_ Thus the Houses and their founders  _

_ Retained friendships firm and true.  _

 

_ So Hogwarts worked in harmony  _

_ For several happy years,  _

_ But then discord crept among us  _

_ Feeding on our faults and fears.  _

 

_ The Houses that, like pillars four,  _

_ Had once held up our school,  _

_ Now turned upon each other and,  _

_ Divided, sought to rule.  _

 

_ And for a while it seemed the school  _

_ Must meet an early end,  _

_ What with dueling and with fighting  _

_ And the clash of friend on friend  _

 

_ And at last there came a morning  _

_ When old Slytherin departed  _

_ And though the fighting then died out  _

_ He left us quite downhearted.  _

 

_ And never since the founders four  _

_ Were whittled down to three  _

_ Have the Houses been united  _

_ As they once were meant to be.  _

 

_ And now the Sorting Hat is here  _

_ And you all know the score:  _

_ I sort you into Houses  _

_ Because that is what I’m for,  _

 

_ But this year I’ll go further,  _

_ Listen closely to my song:  _

_ Though condemned I am to split you  _

_ Still I worry that it’s wrong,  _

 

_ Though I must fulfill my duty  _

_ And must quarter every year _

_ Still I wonder whether Sorting  _

_ May not bring the end I fear.  _

 

_ Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  _

_ The warning history shows,  _

_ For our Hogwarts is in danger  _

_ From external, deadly foes  _

 

_ And we must unite inside her  _

_ Or we’ll crumble from within. _

_ I have told you, I have warned you. . . .  _

_ Let the Sorting now begin _ .

 

She blinked at the hat before catching Hermione's eye across the room, seeing her own unease mirrored in her friend's face. She pushed her wariness aside, clapping politely for all of the new students, though she definitely clapped louder for Slytherin, making up for the silence from the other houses. Dumbledore stood to announce the changes in staff, then swiftly sat, pretending he didn't intend to continue as Umbridge began to speak herself. Severus and McGonagall took a moment to mask their shock. 

 

She listened closely to Delores Umbridge’s speech. She scowled at the woman's words, and Blaise looked equally unimpressed. 

 

“She’s going to be worse than Lockhart, isn't she?” He muttered into her ear, and she nodded once. She could sense the malevolent magic coming off of the woman. When she finished, Dumbledore continued, and Serena shared a dark glance with Hermione, who looked equally angry with their newest professor. She hoped their first class would be together. Since their third year, most of Slytherin and Gryffindors classes were joined. She supposed they counted the small friendships made between her and Harry's friends as a success for inter house unity.

 

When they were dismissed, she stood. “First years! Please line up in two rows before myself and Draco, here. My name is Serena, and we will be escorting you down to the Dorms.”

 

“Who is he?” One wide eyed young girl asked. 

 

“This is our friend Blaise. Don’t worry, he’s a Slytherin, too.” 

 

The girl nodded, and once they had all of the students gathered, they led them from the hall. She walked backwards most of the way, trusting the castle not to let her fall as she briefly explained that the Slytherins had one of the closest dorms, and they would be arriving shortly. When they arrived at the doors, she turned to Draco, who hadn’t said a word. He smirked at her, knowing she hadn't bothered to learn the password. “The current password is ‘Serpentis’. The password changes every two weeks, and can be found on the message board, located there on the wall,” he said as he gestured towards the board. 

 

Serena very carefully cast a  _ muffilatio _ over their group. “Now, I'm sure most of you have heard at least a bit about our house. Most of us are purebloods, with the occasionally half blood like myself, and the rare muggleborn. However, let me make this clear right here. I do not care what your blood status is. If I hear any disparaging remarks about other students on the basis of their blood, I will be taking points. Three or more infractions will be a detention.” Several of the kids blinked at her, shocked.

 

Blaise spoke next. “Slytherin house is more divided than it has ever been. With the war brewing, Slytherin is slowly dividing into those who will fight for good, and those who will fight for evil.”

 

“But my mom says that Dumbledore is lying. That he can't be back!” a girl said.

 

“Ya! Dad says Harry Potter's brain was messed up in the maze.”

 

As the kids mumbled, the three friends waited and when they quieted down, Serena spoke softly. 

 

“My brother is not a liar, and neither is Dumbledore. Do I seem as scary as the Prophet wants to make me?” Several kids shook their heads, looking confused.

 

At this Draco took over. “I'm sure most of you have heard of me, even if you don't know me. The Malfoy family is well known throughout our world.” he paused as the kids chattered excitedly “And while I value my father's opinion very much, I know it's just that, an opinion.”

 

The kids fell quiet at that, waiting to hear what he would say. “Hogwarts is a place away from your family where you can learn, grow, and form your own opinions. My stances are quite different from my father's. And while some of the other Slytherins don't understand that, I know who I am and where I want to be. I can't get there by agreeing with everything my father thinks. I know that's a hard concept for some of you to grasp, but it's the truth.” Serena resisted the urge to gape at him in shock and managed to hide just how proud she was of him for that comment.

 

“However, we are quite off topic.” Serena withdrew her wand.  “Now, I'm sure you've all noticed that it is rather cold down here in the dungeons. There is a simple charm to fix that. Please take out your wands, and repeat after me.  _ Caloris _ .” 

 

“Caloris!” They chimed after her. She then demonstrated the wand movement on herself and had them practice, correcting the students who did the motion backwards before they began casting. They all succeeded in a matter of minutes. “Very well done! Now, Severus Snape is our Head of House. Remember that while some of your housemates may not  _ seem _ very cunning or ambitious, we were all sorted here for a reason. For the most part, we snake's support each other. If you have any questions, concerns, or just need help with your studies, you are welcome to ask myself, Blaise, Draco, or any of the other Prefects, who have this badge on their robes.” She said, pointing to the badge on her tie.  

 

“If you would, Gentlemen, follow me to your dormitory. Ladies, follow Serena,” Draco said authoritatively, making it clear that there would be no more questions tonight. The first years scrambled, following them as directed. Serena marched them down the hall into the Dorm she knew was empty. She had never been inside it herself, but the years tended to rotate, so it wasn't that hard. It was identical to her early bedroom.

 

“Pick your beds, ladies, and I will move your trunks to them.”

 

They picked their beds after a small squabble over who would be closest to the fireplace. Seeing that they were settled in, Serena nodded. “Classes begin in the morning. Your schedules will be handed out at breakfast. If you ever need anything from me, you can usually find me in room Eleven or the Library if I'm not in class. Goodnight, Ladies.” She closed the door behind her, slipping out to meet Draco in the common room. They waved farewell to Blaise as they headed to Severus’s office, which was between his private rooms and Classroom, with hidden doors connecting all three. She knocked once then stepped inside, ignoring the four other Prefects as she took a seat, perching on a windowsill overlooking the lake.

 

“I take it the new students are all settled in?”

 

They nodded as Draco boosted up beside her. “They seem like a decent group. They all managed the charm with minimal assistance,” he announced.

 

“Good. We can always use more competent students. Now, I understand there was an altercation between you and Miss Parkinson on the Train, Serena?”

 

She smirked. “Obviously, as they've already done quite well spreading the word.”

 

One of the other girl scoffed. “No one ever follows that clause. Why should we just because you do?”

 

“Because if you don’t, I will petition to have you replaced. I've already spoken to the headmaster, and he agrees with me. Why do you think all of the prefects are meeting with their Heads of House? As the sorting hat said, this is a time to unite, not divide ourselves over something as petty as our blood. We all have magic in our veins, no matter how many of our ancestors did, and it's time we started acting like it.”

 

“And you, Draco?” Adrian Pucey asked.

 

Beside her Draco sighed. “Believe what you want, Adrian. I’m with her.”

 

The boy didn't seem bothered. Rather he raised a brow. “I thought you were in your father’s pocket.”

 

“Considering he fed me a will-weakening potion, assaulted myself and my mother mentally and physically, and can't accept me as I am, I have no desire to be around the callous bastard. I want no association with him.”

 

Several of the others gasped, but Adrian only nodded, moving to stand beside Serena. He smirked at her. “I've always admired your ambition. You won't let anyone take away what's yours, and you fight for the things you believe in. And that's someone I can believe in.” He reached out a hand, and she shook it soundly.

 

“Thank you, Adrian. Just know this doesn't secure your chaser spot.”

 

“I wouldn't expect it to,” he said with a smirk. He turned and leaned against the wall beside her, and she felt a surge of appreciation and acceptance. If Adrian was on her side, perhaps she had more allies than she thought.

 

The others were gaping at them in shock, and Severus seemed content to let them work things out, so Serena spoke. “I don't care if you like me and I don't care what you believe. A war is coming. I can feel it in my bones. I can feel it in my magic that he has returned. I've fucking seen my brothers horrifying memories. Not dreams, not stories,  _ memories,  _ and I know exactly what I am and am not willing to risk. Slytherin won't survive without the help of the other houses. We can't watch over the other students at all times. I’m not going to let our house fall to the wayside. I refuse to let all of Slytherin be seen as hateful Death Eaters. You choose how you want to be seen, but the clause is being enforced, whether you like it or not.”

 

“It doesn't matter if  _ we _ enforce it or not. And you can't take points from us, anyway.”

 

“That rule has changed as well. Prefects can now take points from any other student with valid reason. Abuse of this power will cost you your position. Teachers will be taking points for hate speech as well. All of the teachers, myself included, feel that this is a necessary step to take in uniting the school,” Severus spoke sternly.

 

She knew he wasn't at risk of blowing his cover. It would look bad on his behalf to deny something all of the teachers wanted. It would look bad to the Order, and Voldemort would want him to agree on the grounds of keeping his cover with the Order.

 

“And if we refuse? If we continue to make the remarks in question, or refuse to give punishment for it?” asked the Seventh year girl.

 

“You will be replaced by whomever myself and Dumbledore see fit,” Severus replied.

 

“Count me out,” said the other male prefect, a sixth year she didn't know. 

 

“Me too,” said the girl from seventh year. 

 

They all turned to the girl from Sixth year she looked uncomfortable, but she shook her head. “No. I'll stay. You lot forget I’m Muggleborn because I never mention it, but I agree with the others. This is a good thing. As great as our house is, we've limited ourselves with the narrow viewpoints you purebloods feel the need to shove down our throats. Salazar has been dead for centuries. My blood status has nothing to do with my mind, with my ambition. I'm sick of being undermined by my fellow housemates.”

 

“Well said, Corrine,” Adrian complemented, and Severus nodded, turning back to the other two. 

 

“Xavier, Alessandra, you will now be rooming with Curt and Teigan respectively. Give me your badges; You are dismissed,” Severus said authoritatively.

 

When the pair had left the room, grumbling at the loss of their individual rooms, Severus turned to them.  “Adrian, Corrine, any suggestions from the upper years?”

 

They both shook their heads. “Some will be convinced with time, but I don't think any others would uphold this right now,” Adrian reasoned.

 

“As I thought. Serena, send for Tracey and Blaise, please.” She nodded, contacting Blaise through their bond. Tracey and Blaise arrived moments later. They glanced around, then looked to Severus. “Yes, sir?”

 

“I was hoping the both of you would be willing to be prefects. We've had two resignations, and while original assignments are to be from specific years, replacements do not have to be. I don't want you to feel as if you are second pick to Draco and Serena - if I could have placed the four of you and Theo I would have,” Severus explained.

 

Tracey scoffed. “Someone has to look after the younger ones while those two bicker. I would be quite proud to call myself a Prefect, no matter how I came to get the title.” 

 

Blaise nodded. “Though, I'm assuming you've chosen us because we will uphold the clause Serena mentioned?”

 

“And because you'll both be great assets to the team. We need our prefects united now more than ever. Now, starting this year you may take points, up to twenty depending on severity, from any member of any house. This includes the other prefects, and the head boy and head girl. Detentions may be given for continued infractions.” The duo nodded, taking the badges Severus floated to them.

 

“Excellent. Tracey, you now have room 12 in the women's wing. Blaise, you're in 18 in the mens. You are all dismissed. Keep an eye on the younger years. The others will try to recruit.” The six of them nodded before leaving the Room. Serena nodded to Corrine and Adrian, who left for the evening's rounds. She gave Tracey a swift pat on the shoulder. 

 

“Sorry I missed you on the train.”

 

“No worries. How was your summer?”

 

“Interesting, to say the least. I swear my house was a revolving door of Weasleys. How was your summer in America?”

 

“Wonderful! The states are gorgeous, but I think I could live in the Caribbean. The water is so blue, and the beaches are amazing!”

 

Serena grinned as Tracey fastened her pin. “I have yet to visit our Villa there, but I intend to go sometime.”

 

“You simply must!” She said excitedly.  Her brown hair had lighter highlights now, and was in a stylish cut at her shoulders.

 

They stopped in front of the doors, and Serena hissed once, admitting them all. The four stepped in together and several of the older students glared at them, obviously having heard from Xavier and Alessandra.  The younger years looked on inquisitively, and most seemed to be happy for the change. Their group ignored the others, bidding each other goodnight and heading to bed. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning she headed down for breakfast, continuing to sit nearer to the first years than the Seventh years. Serena wanted to show support for the newcomers, and noticed many of the other younger students migrating her way. She was on her third coffee before Blaise and Draco joined her, and Severus handed them their schedules. Serena scowled down at the paper. “Binns, Severus, Vector, Umbridge. Potions and Defense are double blocks.”

 

“Yuck,” Theo said loudly as he dropped in beside Blaise, across from Tracey. Millicent rounded out the group. How they had all gotten solo rooms, she would never know, but they certainly weren't complaining. 

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Millie chimed in. She had grown a bit over the summer, filling out and looking more womanly than brick like. 

 

“I'm sorry we didn't catch you guys last night. How were your summers?” 

 

They all swapped stories, with her laughing at Theo’s quiet yet detailed descriptions of his summer fling. She felt a spike of anger rise from Harry and glanced up to see him looking shame faced as Hermione scolded him. She sighed, standing swiftly. “I've gotta go run damage control and say hello. I’ll see you guys in class.” They said farewell as she swept over to the Gryffindor table, sliding in beside Harry. She sat sideways on the bench beside him. 

 

“What's happened, Harry?”

 

“Seamus and his mother believe the prophet. And while he doesn't seem to believe the paper, Dean is siding with Seamus.” 

 

Serena shook her head. “So? You share a room. You don't have to speak. The truth will come out eventually, and they'll come around.”

 

“I suppose so. I don't know why it got to me so bad.” 

 

She frowned, brushing a hand over his forehead. He would have flinched away from anyone else, and she was pleased when he allowed it. Serena pressed gently against his mind, and he let her in to look.

 

_ Harry, a lot of the agitation you feel is from that bond I spoke of when we were with Severus. I’ll block what I can, but I don't know how long it will last. You must keep up your occlumency practice, alright? _

 

He nodded and she carefully sealed off the parts of the horcrux that reached the deepest into his mind. She felt him calm significantly and smiled as she drew her hand away. “Better?”

 

“Loads.”

 

Across from them, Hermione nodded. “Considerably.”  

 

Serena just smiled. “Keep an eye on him, yeah?”

 

“Always do,” her friend answered as she stood and moved down the table. She stopped between Neville and Ginny, ignoring Dean and Seamus. 

 

She bent over to speak to them and draped her arms over their shoulders, unheard by anyonefurthere down the table. “Thank you for defending Harry last night, Neville.”

 

“It was simply the truth,” He replied.

 

“Yes, but he needed to hear it.” She glanced at the wand beside his plate. “Still haven't gotten a new one?” 

 

“Gran won't let me.”

 

Serena frowned. “I’ll arrange a trip. You deserve a wand of your own. She doesn't have to know.”

 

He hesitated a moment, then nodded. “Alright. Staying as my partner in potions?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

He grinned. “Alright. I'll see you then.”

 

She patted his shoulder and waved to Ginny before she continued to the end of the table, where Fred handed her a coffee. She smiled and took it, sliding in beside him as George loaded some eggs onto her plate.

 

“You barely ate over there, looking all worried.”

 

“School's only just begun! Why so down??”

 

“How would you feel, starting the year with History of Magic, Double Potions, Arithmancy, and Double DADA?”

 

“But, Serena, you love three of those four classes,” Fred pointed out. 

 

She glanced at the table to find Umbridge watching them. Serena stared back at the woman in a silent challenge until her gaze moved on. “In case you missed it, she’s in Fudge’s pocket. Her class will be a nightmare, mark my words.”

 

Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he and George glanced up to assess the newest teacher. “Somehow, I think you're going to be right about that, Serena.”

 

Lee Jordan just shook his head. “Thank Merlin we don't have her until tomorrow.”

 

“Amen to that!” George exclaimed.

 

Fred smirked at her. “I hear you've already replaced two of the Prefects.”

 

She shrugged. “The others agree with me.” 

 

He snorted, then kissed her temple. “That's my girl.” She blushed scarlet, then glared at Blaise as his amusement reached their bond. She desperately wanted to flip him off, but didn't want to set a bad example as Prefect, which only made him laugh harder. She settled for a glare that promised revenge before tuning back into the conversation at hand, making quiet suggestions as to how the twins could go about their testing. 

 

“Aim for the third years, not first.”

 

“Why third?” George asked.

 

“That's when I really noticed my classwork picking up. Well . . . you know, privileges aside. The increase in work from second to third is likely to be worse than O.W.L. Year, though fifth years are also good candidates, as well as your fellow seventh years, stressed out for N.E.W.T.’s. Use that stress to your advantage. You fixed the Nosebleed Nougats right?”

 

“They work like a dream,” Fred said.

 

“Pass out free ones to students in those years, without Hermione noticing. Once they realize how well they work, they’ll be beating down the door for more. Then you can convince them it's just the start and just like that, you've got a signup sheet and deposits for snackboxes.”

 

George blinked at her. “Cunning, devious, and yet still so easy.  Only problem is getting them past Hermione.” 

 

“The mail is too obvious,” Fred stated.

 

“And we can't just leave them on people's pillows like that hotel in Egypt,” George said wistfully. 

 

She bit her lip, thinking. “What if we could?”

 

They turned to her in shock as the bell rang, signalling time for class to start. She stood swiftly. “Just get enough of them together. I've got the rest. But I had nothing to do with it, you hear me??”

 

They both nodded, and Fred kissed the back of her hand before she darted from the Hall, headed for Binns’ classroom. Blaise caught up to her in the Hallway. 

 

“Did I miss something?”

 

She smirked. “Maybe.”

 

“Care to fill me in?”

 

“Why? You already know by now.”

 

“Yeah, but it's fun to make you say it,” he smirked in return.

 

“Well you know damn well that I’m not going to say it in a hall full of people.”

 

“They’re already talking, Serena. Honestly, the Ice Queen with a Weasley? How long did you expect it to stay quiet?”

 

“I suppose I didn't really consider it,” she replied quietly.

 

Blaise snorted. “It seems we’ve found the one area of your life that shuts that brain off.”

 

She reached up and flicked his gauge hard. He glared at her in return as they took their seats in History of Magic. She immediately began setting up a game of dots on some spare parchment, charming it so she could wipe it blank whenever she chose. They began playing through their lesson, neither listening to the old ghost up front. They had learned long ago that they learned their material for this class better from the book than by forcing themselves to pay attention. She alternated between playing dots with Blaise on her left and hangman with Draco on her right, making the class pass quickly.

 

Soon the bell had rung and she tucked the parchments into her bag, heading down towards the dungeons. She waved farewell to the boys as the doors to the classroom opened and took the bench she usually shared with Neville. Serena flipped her book open to the page Severus had written on the board, glancing over the potion.  Neville sat beside her quietly as Severus stood and the class fell silent.

 

“Settle down,” said Severus coldly, shutting the door behind him. There was no real need for the call to call for quiet, but she smiled as he did it anyway. His mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class’s silence. 

 

“Before we begin today’s lesson,” he started, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, “I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an ‘Acceptable’ in your O.W.L., or suffer my . . . displeasure.” His gaze lingered this time upon Neville, who gulped. Serena rolled her eyes as she tapped her fingers on the desk.

 

“After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye.” His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry glared back, but she felt a sense of satisfaction from him and nearly snickered. 

 

“But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell,” said Snape softly, “so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.”

 

“The ingredients and method”—Snape flicked his wand —“are on the blackboard”—(they appeared there) —“you will find everything you need”—he flicked his wand again —“in the store cupboard”—(the door of the said cupboard sprang open) —“you have an hour and a half. . . . Start.”

 

Neville jumped up, quickly flipping his book open and heading towards the supply closet. Serena caught his sleeve. “Not so fast.” 

 

“Can’t we just get started? This one looks complicated.”

 

“Nope. Have a seat and read it over carefully, then I’ll be watching you select the ingredients to see what you remember from last year. The potion itself only takes fifty minutes to brew, if done correctly with a partner. I’ll chop, you’ll measure and mix. Take a few minutes to read it all over and make sure you’ve got a good understanding of it.”

 

He sighed and nodded as he sat down, reading. She glanced out over the other students. Blaise and Draco were also seated, waiting for the crowded storeroom to clear out. When Neville  finished reading, Serena took the book from him, marked the page with her finger and snapped it shut. 

 

“What are the directions for the fifth time the potion needs stirred?” 

 

“Seven counter-clockwise stirs,” he replied, sounding a hair annoyed.

 

“How much Syrup of Hellborne?”

 

“Exactly 6 and 16/19th’s of a teaspoon.” His irritation was beginning to fade as they fell back into their familiar routine.

 

“And what would happen if you added too much powdered moonstone?” 

 

“It would increase the potency and put the drinker into the sleep Professor Snape mentioned,” Neville replied automatically, then blinked at himself. Serena smiled at him proudly. 

 

“Wonderful, Neville. Let’s go.” She reopened the book, carrying it with them into the storeroom as it made carrying the ingredients back easier. Serena rattled off ingredients, then watched as he selected them, correcting him when he grabbed powdered deathcap instead of powdered dandelion, pointing out the small difference in color as well as the label. It was an easy mistake, as they were stored side by side, but it could easily make the potion deadly. When all of the ingredients were balanced precariously on her book, they made their way back to the station. She carefully lined the ingredients up in the order they would be needed while Neville started the fire beneath their cauldron and measured out the Aqua Vitae for the base of the potion. 

 

She took her favorite dagger, one she had found in the Potter family vaults, and began chopping the ingredients. The hilt was adorned with a silver dragon, having been owned by a dragon tamer ages ago. Cutting the ingredients precisely, she lined them up neatly along her board in front of their corresponding vials. She had nearly finished by the time the cauldron was ready. Serena watched Neville from the corner of her eye as he assessed her set up, nodding once before he began to measure the first ingredient. She held out a hand to stop him, but didn’t say a word. He glanced back at his book, swapping the tablespoon he had picked up for a teaspoon as she finished lining up the last ingredient.

 

“If only in one class, potions is where it is perfectly acceptable to read the same instruction seven times, if only to make sure you have it right. I know it’s probably not something you intend to do as a career, but some of our potions, if decent enough, get sent out to help at St. Mungos.” 

 

She saw him straighten slightly, having spent a lot of time at the hospital himself. His voice dropped low so no one else would hear them. They never really spoke of what she had found in his mind past year. She had never wanted to intrude, but it seemed she had found an aspect of potions that Neville liked. 

 

“I always thought it was neat, watching the nurses as a kid. Before I started school, I wanted to be a Potions Master, but I didn’t really have the knack for it.” 

 

“Well, now that Severus doesn’t bother you so much and you have someone that actually explains the why, you’re doing quite well. You could try a focus in topical potions and treatments, as they tend to be more plant based than other potions.” 

 

“Huh… I’ll have to give it some thought.”

 

She smiled. “I’ve never been to St. Mungos, but I've considered becoming a Healer after school.”

 

“Really?” He asked, sounding impressed and genuinely interested.

 

“Yeah. I mean, with my kind of magic, I could probably do a lot of good for a lot of people, but…”

 

“You fear you’ll hurt someone accidentally, or make their condition worse, with your magic,” he finished, and she nodded. He began stirring as she counted aloud, then they continued with their potion in silence for a while. 

 

“But think of all the good you could do,” he whispered. His expression was so genuine it caught her off guard. “Serena, you can't save everyone, and you can't help everyone. But think about how many people there are beyond help by current means. People like . . . like my parents. There is nothing available that can help them. They have nothing left in their life. If you could help them even a little, it's worth the risk of making them worse.”

 

“A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion,” called Snape, with ten minutes left to go. She watched him step over and critique Seamus’ potion before vanishing it entirely as the rest of them finished. She glanced around then, realizing that only she and Neville had done their potion as a pair. Even Blaise and Draco had brewed separately, and she wondered if she had missed an instruction. Severus stopped in front of them, assessing their potion critically. He was quiet for a long while, and most of the class seemed to be waiting with baited breath.

 

“I must say that I am quite surprised that you two are the only ones to brew in a pair. If you learn better by brewing with a partner, then by all means, do so, though your examinations will be individual. I never said you needed to work separately.” The class fell into a stunned silence at his streak of kindness and humanity. “While the Draught of Peace is brewable alone, it is considerably safer and quicker to brew it in pairs. Ten points, to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. This batch is perfect, and will be sent to St. Mungos.”

 

She smiled at her mentor, while Neville scrambled to pick his jaw up off the table. “Th-thank you, Professor.”

 

“You’re welcome, Longbottom. You’ve earned it.”

 

Neville just stared at him in shock as the bell rang. Serena bottled the potion swiftly and caught Neville’s arm before he could leave. She waved the others off from where they waited in the doorway and tugged on Neville’s arm, guiding him to the front.

 

“Severus, I have a favor to ask of you while you're in such a great mood.”

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Severus set his quill down and twined his fingers together, folding his hands neatly on the table as he stared at her. “What is it, Serena?”

 

“I need your recommendation for potioneers in Diagon.”

 

“Why?” He asked, not bothering to look offended. He knew her well enough to know that she had an ulterior motive. 

 

“Well, I mentioned that with Neville’s brewing skills getting better, he should look into a career in topical potions and salves, and I would love to see the trappings of a true potions lab.”

 

He continue to stare at her blankly, seeing straight through her cover story. She had her own fully equipped lab at the manor. “And the real reason?”

 

Serena only grinned, nudging Neville with her elbow. “How do you think I would be managing my magic if I had been using someone else's wand for nearly five years? Or if you had been using your mother's, per say?”

 

Severus’ eyes immediately darted to Neville, who fidgeted under his intense gaze. Her mentor stared her friend down, looking speculative, and perhaps a bit sorrowful. “Do you mean to tell me that Neville has never had a wand of his own? A proper wand?”

 

“Precisely,” Serena agreed. Her honeyed tones dropped in favor of a blunt, straightforward manner as she smirked. “And Augusta won't take him to get one. Says that one is good enough, but you and I both know better. Perhaps, since we are beginning career instruction this year, and you are our potions professor, you would be able to find time to take us to see a lab? Surely Augusta couldn't refuse such a gracious offer from Severus Snape, who has seen her grandsons skills getting better and better. And if we happen to stop at Ollivander’s… well, she doesn't need to know that.”

 

Severus looked back and forth between an increasingly uncomfortable Neville and a smug looking Serena, who knew he was going to agree. Sev’s gaze settled on Neville. 

 

“Frank’s wand, I take it?” he asked calmly, his voice peculiarly blank.

 

Neville nodded. “Yes, Professor.”

 

Severus shook his head in dismay. “Alice’s would have worked better for you, but knowing Augusta, she never offered it. She was always so proud of her son.”

 

Neville blinked, increasingly surprised, as Severus turned to Serena. “I’ll have to clear it with Albus and Minerva, but I believe they will agree with me in this case. It can be detrimental to force a wizard to use wand not suited to them while their magic is still growing, and with O.W.L.’S coming up, I feel it is only fair we allow Neville to do his best.”

 

Next, Severus turned to Neville. “You will have to keep it hidden from her until you graduate, or until something . . .  devastating happens to that one. You will have to come up with your reasons for having a second though.” 

 

“Simple. He was afraid to be without a backup during the coming war,” Serena said, glancing at her friend with a slight shrug. “You saved the money and  convinced me to go with you during the summer.” 

 

Neville nodded. “She would applaud me thinking ahead for once.” 

 

“Excellent. If all is approved, we will leave Saturday at nine am,” their professor announced.

 

“Thank you, Severus.” 

 

“Thank you, Professor,” Neville said with genuine appreciation. Serena left and headed to the corridor, only to stop in complete shock when Neville enveloped her in a hug. 

 

“Errrrmmm…..” 

 

“Thank you, Serena.” 

 

She patted his shoulder awkwardly. “You’re welcome, Neville. Come on, I’m hungry.” 

 

He let her go and grinned. “See you in Defense!” he said, tearing off down the hall for Lunch. Blinking after him, she followed at a more sedate pace. She found Blaise and Draco surrounded by First years, who scooted over to make room for her in their midst. Serena smiled and seated herself, ignoring the curious stares from her friends as she asked the First years about their lessons. Their words blurred together as they went over the excitement of their first transfiguration lesson, where McGonagall made a point of scaring and aweing each year by transforming from a cat to a human before their very eyes. Serena smiled, and caught McGonagall’s eye. Mischief played in her stern teachers eyes, and Serena nearly burst out laughing herself. 

 

“I wanna be able to do that, too!” said Natalie, the wide-eyed girl from the day before. Her blonde curls bounced as vigorously as she did. Serena smiled at her. 

 

“It’s quite tricky to become an Animagus. It's a tough bit of magic. Most people never succeed, and when you do, you have to register with the Ministry, so they know what you look like.” 

 

“It would be so cool though! To be a cat!” said Jackson, a boy with curly black hair and brown eyes. 

 

Serena laughed then. “That’s the tricky bit. You have no control over what animal you become. You have to meditate until you find your form. Then you have to concentrate and try to become that animal after you’ve kept a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. And since you’ve never smelled a mandrake, let me assure you, the leaf must be disgusting.” 

 

Corinne moved down the table then, having been nearby. She stood across from Serena directly behind Jackson’s shoulder and spoke in a low voice. “You seem to have studied the Transformation quite a bit, Serena.” 

 

Serena chose her words carefully. “I would go so far as to say I’ve studied it extensively.” The girl nodded in quiet understanding and approval. “Guys, this is Corrine. She is another of your prefects this year.” 

 

Corrine waved as Jackson looked at Blaise, only just noticing the badge on his robes. “Hey, he wasn’t a prefect yesterday!” 

 

“Two of the other prefects quit last night, so Blaise and our other friend Tracey got a promotion,” Draco explained nonchalantly, pointing out Tracey down the table, where she was talking with Millie, Theo, and some fourth years. Glancing around to make sure the professors weren't watching, Draco chucked a dinner roll at her, and it bounced off her head. She scowled, but when she saw all the first years looking at her, she caught on and waved at them before turning back to her conversation. They all laughed, and soon enough, she was sending them off to potions with Severus as they headed for Arithmancy.

 

The class was calm, but the material was complex, requiring Serena to actually pay attention as Professor Vector went through the lesson. When the lesson finished, Hermione walked with them on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They met Ron and Harry at the base of the Divination tower.

 

“D’you realize how much homework we’ve got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we’ve got a month’s dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren’t wrong about O.W.L. year, were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any . . .”

“Don't count on it,” Serena and Hermione chimed in unison as they trudged their way to class.


End file.
